El inicio
by Rigchk
Summary: RESUMEN Zombies? No, esto es mas que zombies!, ellos tienen sentidos mas puros que todos nosotros unidos, solo, en la ciudad, salir es la esperanza, amigos que rescatar, cosas extrañas sin explicacion y lo unico ah preguntar es, ¿que pasa? y responder, no pasa nada.. Un chico de 15 años con un sentido comun muy diferente ah los demas se ve envuelto en problemas ah diario y tendra


LIBRO R RESUMEN Zombies? No, esto es mas que zombies!, ellos tienen sentidos mas puros que todos nosotros unidos, solo, en la ciudad, salir es la esperanza, amigos que rescatar, cosas extra as sin explicacion y lo unico ah preguntar es, que pasa? y responder, no pasa nada..  
Un chico de 15 a os con un sentido comun muy diferente ah los demas se ve envuelto en problemas ah diario y tendra que aprender ah defenderse de extra as cosas mas adelante, humanos? perros gatos insectos y toda clase de animales extra os le espera... El chico hiso su libro para plasmar alli todo lo que siente en los mejores peores extra os comunes y ilogicos de su vida ah diario, un chico que al durante su viaje descubrira poco ah poco que es lo que quiere en realidad y no lo que cree... Y viajando solo oh acompa ado siempre se sentira intrigado, es un chico que puede levantarle al animo y dar la vuelta a la situacion, pero cuando esta mal, ni el con sus esfuerzos de mejorar puede, hay que verle el lado positivo ah lo negativo y lo extra o y llamativo de lo positivo.

La 3ra guerra mundial la vive ah diario, y en su libro plasma todo lo que acontese y lo que vive y siente, nada es lo que parece y lo que parece es nada importante. Luchar con superhuman y otras extra as criaturas de la guerra que han dejado en su caos, para sobrivir en un mundo donde la vida se tiene que conservar mas que el respirar..  
Charlene aguilar ashley surrender, Y yo, Richard, 2 chicas un chico contra la realidad del dia a dia, esperando que algun dia la esperanza sea tan dulce para calmar la sed de este mundo que sufre por mutaciones y guerras, por causa de la ambicion humana..

Libro R tu inicio. Capitulo 1 Hola muy buenas libro insignificante, bueno no deberia decir eso, no puedo juzgarte aun pues tus hojas estan vacias y no tienes un nombre en si, bueno te llamare LIBRO R por que?, bueno, no es obvio? mi nombre es richard, tengo 15 a os y estudio para mi futuro, veras dentro de 2 a os terminare mis estudios de secundaria y podre ir a la universidad. Te hablare al rato sobre mi y sobre mi vision futurista. Bueno te dire la razon por la cual me eh obligado ah comprarte, lo hice por que yo necesito y quiero plasmar lo que siento y como entiendo las cosas en cualquier momento de so ledad, tristeza, felicidad oh algun otro momento, y sabes algo, lo hago que que la mayoria de el tiempo es muy bipolar, no soy yo, es el tiempo, las personas, oh soy yo?, Vez? estoy hablando contigo mientras hablo!, creo que me estoy volviendo loco, pero me agrada, me hace sentir mejor, la verdad es que estoy solo, no en sentido de no tener familia ni amigos, me siento solo por alguna razon, bueno libro, comenzemos.  
Ya te dije mi nombre y mi edad, bueno no tengo una chica, veras soy el tipico caso unico que siempre logra convertirse en el mejor amigo hermano de las chicas y bueno a mi edad eso es un pecado no tener ah una chica, pero eso no me importa, no estoy con apuros de tener ah alguien, nunca eh tenido novia, si me han gustado varias chicas pero solo soy y sere su best friend, ni eh besado pero eso no me importa libro, yo creo que pronto conocere ah alguien con mis gustos, me gusta el rock, punk y el metal, por ahora soy death metal y me dicen satanico y esas cosas, pero bueno alla ellos, yo se lo que soy, tengo el cabello negro y algo largo, sabes libro no te voy ah negar que en las noches me siento triste y con ganas de llorar, mas si hay estrellas y nubes nocturnas, pasando calmadas con la brisa fria y calida, calida al momento de pensar en esa chica especial ah la cual tu corazon se acelera y te pones nervioso y tu piel se torna de dolor rojo, y la mente se llena de sentimientos llenos de amor, cuidar, proteger y desear estar con ella cuando este triste oh feliz, libro no ehpasado por eso, pero eso creo yo, estar de un sentimiento calido en momentos frios. Libro el mundo esta lo insuficientemente loco para estar lo suficiente. Bueno que mas te puedo decir? oh lo siento es escribir, sabes, escribir es lo unico que me acienta bien, no hay nada mas, ni la musica, mas nada en realidad. Bueno libro hablemos oh escribire del dia de hoy, pues sali de la casa ah las 11:30am al colegio y solo tube 30min de descanzo, llegue ah casa a las 4:32pm y no habia nadien, como de costumbre, yo vivo practicamente solo, pues trabajan y no, no soy el tipico ni o EMO que se queja de todo en su casa. Afortunadamente yo no pienso asi, no me gusta llamar la atencion, eso es para cretinos baratos, bueno llegue ah mi casa empezando ah escribirte, hasta ahorita, me ire ah dormir. Hasta luego.

Capitulo 2. Reflexion ah diario y esa wea.  
Muy buenas libro R son las 10:30am, me levante de la cama la primera vez ah las 4:35am, tuve libro una maldita pesadilla, so e que me disparaban por la espalda, traia en el sue o una camisa blanca y esperaba cruzar la calle a mi casa pero de pronto unos disparon me atravesaron, pude sentir un correntaso solamente, buneo creo que esta claro, no debo usar camisa blanco, libro yo respeto mucho los sue os, los respeto, aveces pienso que ellos son clave para cosas y para reflexionar bien las cosas, Bueno hoy debo ir hacer un trabajo con 2 de las 5 chicas que mas me importan, es un trabajo de psicologia, hay que aprobar para haci poder vivir la vida, oh lo siento me equivoque libro, para trabajar sin descanzo para tener vida, el ser humano descanza cuando fallece y sin embargo hay que trabajar para poder tener el maldito dinero para pagar el maldito hueco donde morimos y nos desintegramos con el tiempo, es curioso pero todos nosotros no vivimos del oxigeno ni el agua, vivimosde el dinero, el dinero compro el agua, aun no el oxigeno, pero libro no tardara el dia en que lo compre, bueno te escribo al rato. Libro son las 3:26pm, ya acabo el trabajo, solo queda entregarlo, estube hablando con las chicas y riendo un rato, llego la hora de ir ah casa y gil se vino conmigo, estubimos conversando sobre sus problemas familiares, ella pasa por un momento malo, libro yo tengo una gran habilidad para para mejorar el animo de quien sea, y el de alla y de mile (gran amiga sensacional) bueno luego hablamos de nuestro futuro, yo le dije que me ire ah vivir solo apenas cobre mi sueldo y compre un apartamento y hay si empieza mi destino. Yo creo en el destino y la casualidad, por ejemplo es casualidad encontrar un billete en la calle, y por casualidad al portador del billete hablaba por telefono el cual de casualidad lo llamo su hija para decirle que lo quiere. Libro al llegar ah casa prepare mi uniforme para el dia siguiente ''martes'', son las 8:30pm, veras debo dormir, ma ana debo presentar la prueba de vocacion oh rendimiento academico, hasta luego. Buen dia, son las 9:40am libro, estoy frente al equipo para la prueba, te escribire apenas acabe con esto. Ya termine la prueba, mi rendimiento fue un 91%, no estubo mal, pero en fin yo se lo que quiero ser, en la vida hay algo que es lo mas facil, es escojer, lo mas dificil evolucionar, pero si se tiene fuerza y querer se logra. Soy de esas personas que no le gusta agradecer ah dios, por ejemplo, se acomodo la electricidad y el primero en nombrar es dios, yo digo que hay que dar las gracias al electricista. No estoy en contra e dios, yo no soy religioso ni ateo ni nada por el estilo, yo solo me preocupo por mi, solo creo en mi. Bueno libro, en este momento llegue ah clases, estoy de ultimo en el salon. Ah terminado la clase y fui escogido para hacer dibujos de biologia, bueno libro, no tengo nada que hacer, haci que lo hare, al llegar ah casa, buenas tardes te escribo en un rato en casa. Buenas noches no tube clases desde las 4:00pm y vine ah casa, vi algo extra o y temeroso en la tv, al parecer ah las naciones de corea le lanzo un misil ah usa en una zona desertica de usa y amenazando con que dijera los secretos y toda la verdad al mundo de sus armas, enfermedades. usa en respuesta le dijo, No dire nada para evitar un tormento ah nivel mundial, ya todos estan locos por el petroleo, si quieren un secreto les dire uno, hicimos una bomba capaz de erradicar el oxigeno de la tierra durante unos 10.000 mil a os, tambien hicimos mutar animales para que puedan vivir mas de 250 a os, y si fuera poco, tenemos TENEMOS , la nave ovni que se estrello en rosswell nuevo mexico en el maldito verano de 1969 , bueno pueblos del mundo, si lo que eh dicho causo conmocion mundial y ambicion, pues si no y quieren saber mas, vengan y lanzen sus jodidos y mal creados misilesoh bombas y demos paso a la tan ansiaday esperada 3ra guerra mundial malditos , dios bendiga norte america, buenas noches. Libro, esa noticia que dio usa ah dado vuelta por todo el mundo, los canales del tv por cable la gran mayoria transmiten eso, es increible como la noticia circula rapido, vaya libro, lo que no sucedio el 21 de diciembre del 2012 sucedio el 13 de enero del 2014, libro es tarde, ire ah dormir, hasta luego, son las 11:36pm.  
Capitulo 3 Documentos secretos D:  
Buenos dias, como dormiste?, tuviste frio? vaya libro que amargado, no contestas, ni una respuesta, oh si lo eh olvidado eres un libro!, disculpa mi sarcasmo, son las 10:30am y veras no estoy de buenos animos, mama esta en silla de ruedas, olvide decirlo, tambien soy hijo unico, ahora esta en la cama, la inyectaron para que no le doliera la cervical , ni le doliera la cabeza, me siento algo mal, no quisiera irme al colegio, al menos no dejarla como esta ahora, mi abuela y mi tio se quedaron, asi que no deberia preocuparme ero de igual manera, no me gustaria dejarle sola, bueno libro debo ir al colegio, te escribire en el transcurso de las 3:15pm que tendre una hora libre, nos vemos. Libro son las 3:05pm, estoy con un gran amigo, cri lo conozco desde hace 4 a os, me esta diciendo y comentando lo de corea, y me dice que reviso su correo y vio que usa le dara mucho petroleo, dinero,armamento y otras municiones para que no comente nada, pero eso es falso, cri dice que usa no esta en condiciones de hacer eso, por que ya dijo varias cosas y yo no estoy muy de acuerdo que digamos, ahora hay que cuidarse las espaldas y frentes de todos pues la guerra esta ah la vuelta de la esquina y cualquier taxi que se tome ah cualquier via pasara por esa esquina. son las 4:36pm, voy tarde te escribo al rato.  
Acaban de terminar las clases y me dirijo a la direcion a entregar unos papeles, pero no veo a nadien, no hay ni maestros ni docentes, me dirijo a mi seccional y coloco los papeles sobre la mesa y un documento se safa y veo ''documento del gobierno'' yo como soy curioso abro el documento y le saque copia, lo logre justo 12 segundos despues entra el director y me dice los papeles joven rapido Libro yo le di los papeles, resulto que el documento que le saque copia era el horario de mi seccion, MALDICION exclamem hay algo extra o en esto, son las 8:30pm. ire ah dormir temprano, ma ana no hay clases pero debo ir a hacer deligencias, hasta ma ana. Buenos dias, son las 10:39am estoy en una plaza, creeme libro, hay personas mudandose y los negocios casi vacios, con poca comida y las calles vacias, esto es parece un pueblo del oeste, me diriji ah comprar carne y queso pero no hay y donde hay esta muy subido de precio, tomare el metro. Libro hay una manifestacion, dicen: NO A LOS CHINOS, NI A LOS EXTRANGEROS, ES UN PAIS LIBRE Y TENEMOS GOBIERNO.  
le pregunte a un se or que pasa? y me dice:  
Se or: Hijo vete, los chinos, colombianos, mexicanos y extra os de europa y todos esos cretinos se quieren venir ah nuestro pais porque en suramerica creen que estan seguros y a salvo.  
Yo: Por que!? acaso paso algo? pero es un..  
Me interrumpio y dijo:  
Se or: Hijo en china hay guerra los paises europeos son un caos el mundo sera un caos, y gracias a quien? oh MALDITOS! AMERICANOS! pero algun dia van a pagar.  
Yo: Oh vaya que... Y sabe por que hicieron guerra? no creo que por lo que dijeron se hayan puesto haci esos idiotas, vaya que caos.. Dijeron otra cosa?  
Se or: Chico lanzaron una bomba radioactiva y misiles para probarlos y saber que tan fuertes son en el medio oriente, que esperabas? busca en internet antes de que lo corten , mientras yo evito que estos chinos infectados y todos estos malnacidos bastardos da en a venezuela!.  
Libro me voy ah casa, esto se esta formando muy escandaloso estan armando fuego y la guardia vino aqui, te escribo al rato en casa.

Capitulo 3.1 Unas cosas mas :s

Buenas libro R, son las 5:46pm, acabo de llegar ah casa a las 5:40pm, y estaban acomodando la casa pues hacen una mudanza, al parecer nos mudaremos del estado a otro pues aparte de que aqui no hay gobernador pues los ingresos al estado no son los suficientes y la comida y bebida no llegan al mercado con frecuencia, nos mudares ah finales de julio, para ser sincero libro no me quiero ir, estoy muy contento aqui, pues tengo mis amigos, ademas estoy agusto y punto, aunque mis amigos quisa se vayan, pero aun asi no me gustaria irme. Bueno libro creo que voy a revisar internet un rato, ademas revisare mi correo, te escribo en lo que acabe al rato. Libro eh revisado mi correo me eh dado cuenta que el internet se cae y bloquea algunas paginas como, yahoo, wikipedia, ask, google en algunas ocaciones, wikipedia me bloquea informacion acerca de lo que pasa en las naciones. Libro esta el planeta esta dandose cuenta de lo que nosotros le hacemos, esto es lo que pasa si seguimos contaminando la unica nave espacial que nos protege. Libro son las 6:35pm Voy a pensar varias cosas, sabes tengo pensado ir a revisar los documentos del director, voy a pensar bien eso, no debo preocuparme en mi casa justo ahora solo estara el abuelo, los demas fueron a una reunion y no regresaran hasta dentro de 2 semanas. Son las 7:31pm. Libro si algo llega a pasar, pues como dice el dicho, la curiosidad mato al gato, pero murio sabiendo. Dame suerte, te escribire en la noche mas ah oscuras, no tardare mucho, solo ire por el documento le tomare fotos y luego me regresare ah casa bueno. Hasta luego, te escribo mientras camino.  
Hola libro voy caminando en via recta por la oscuridad para no ser notado, mi vestimenta es color negra por completo, traigo puesto mi collar de la suerte que me dio gil, camino lentamente por la oscuridad, no hay nadien, la luna me acompa a, las estrellas solo hay 109 que alcanzo a contar, las nubes se mueven despacio y la brisa es tan temeraria al soplar y un pensamiento inunda mi mente y solo pienso el por que? porque me siento haci?, por que no tengo ah alguien en quien desear y amar en este momento, me siento solo, NO , yo no me siento solo, ESTOY SOLO, no tengo a nadien, lagrimas salen de mis ojos y los pensamientos se hacen cada vez mas fuertes, que puedo hacer, solo pensar en... QUE!?, que pasa?, oh pero que mierd?!, estan corriendo por la calle desesperadamente, al paracer son 2 chicas y 3 chicos, volteo ah ver a que le corren, y veo una jauria de perros, yo me quedo impactdo unos segundos, veo que los 5 chicos quedan atrapados contra la pared, los perros empiezan a rugirles, en total son 3 perros de raza cruel, raza pura y temeraria, yo no quiero ser el heroe libro pero decidi llamar la atencion lanzandoles una lata de agua, lo hice y los 3 se voltearon a mi y yo dije, OH PERO QUE idiota! soy, ahora a donde voy? sali de las sombras y me subi a un muro alto, los 3 perros me ladraban a matar y pude notar que tenian espuma en la boca, era obvio no? tenian rabia, los 5 chicos se fueron velozmente, valla ni las gracias me dieron, rapidamente subo al muro de arriba cuado faltaba poco para el ultimo escalon no me sujete bien y cai de golpe al suelo, eran 2 metros de altura, pero para mi suerte los perros se habian ido pero al tono que cai uno de ellos me escucho y me empezo a buscar, yo me levante muy rapido del susto y un sonido de mi mano como tronar los dedos sono, no tengo tiempo para revisarme, sali corriendo hacia el muro del colegio lo voy ah saltar, la mitad de mi cuerpo esta del otro lado y justo al saltar el perro tomo mi pie, le doy un golpe con mi otro pie libre y cai del impulso al otro lado del muro del colegio.

Capitulo 4 Charlene, la verdad, y a pensar.

Hola libro, son las 9:32pm, cuando cai del muro quede inconsiente, calculo que quede haci como 20min, bueno afortunadamente no me lastime, ni me corte, solo raspones, el muro es de 2 metros, quisa fue el susto que me noqueo, estoy aturdido nada ams, ahora me dirijo hacia las puertas del colegio, obviamente estan cerradas pero se puede pasar por la rendija de la esquina, logro burlar la rendija y estoy dentro del colegio, voy caminando por el pasillo, se siente muy solo, no hay luces, y lo peor es que se siente muy solo cuando sabes que estas solo, bueno no debo volver a caer en este sentimiento, vine aqui por los documentos. Libro son las 10:06pm que rapido, entro a la oficina y veo el documento, no me da tiempo de leerlo, les tomare fotos solamente, eh terminado, paso por la cocina y tomo algunas frituras, voy saliendo y tengo a mi frente el muro gigante. RAYOS Y AHORA? la altura es de 2 metros y algo me costara saltarla, debo aprender a usar el parkour, me seria de gran ayuda, bueno creo que esto are, hmm voy a... SHH CAYATE IMBECIL!, callate!, no se como demonios entraste mocoso, y piensas salir de aqui, yo digo.  
Yo: quien eres?  
Soy una chica que mas quieres saber? tu eres un chico o que? para que preguntas? yo hago las preguntas aqui!.

Yo: !Que? oh vamos! que hice? que te pasa sueltame!.  
ella dice da aste el plan! mocoso.  
YO: Que plan?! algo aturdido y nervioso, quisa tenga un arma oh algo.  
Ella mientras me tenia atrapado me volteo hacia ella y la pude ver, tenia un lunar peque o en el labio inferior, sus ojos negros y el cabello rizado y casta o-amarillo le calculo unos 16 a os aunque parece de menos, pude notar que no es gorda ni es flaca, es de buena contextura fisica, cuando me volteo ella me explico que necesita ella y su grupo papeles de la profesora rusalka y el director alvaro los necesita para darselos ah un se or lider de un grupo mayor para poder unirseles y estar ah salvo Yo: le digo, ah salvo de que? aun nervioso.  
Ella me responde enojada, oye eres idiota oh comes mier... Mi vida hay guerra!, no te das cuenta? todos estos estados y el gobierno se pelean por la comida! y si fuera poco la fuerza militar se esta atacanto contra los civiles por los saqueos, hay hacer mucho y calmado en este momento. Y TU?! que haces aqui? como te llamas?

Yo: Me llamo richard, vine aqui al parecer al igual que tu por unos papeles.  
Ella me dice Y QUE PAPELES SON?! NADIEN TE VIO?! hay camaras de seguridad por doquier chico..  
Yo: Respondi nervioso, tengo papeles del gobierno, nadien me vio, eso creo, tube mucho cuidado, camaras!? cuales?  
Ella dice: CLARO! QUE HAY CAMARAS!, hay no richard si las camaras te vieron nos atraparan a nosotros!  
Yo: por que?  
Ella: por que nuestro grupo es el unico que ataca a robar papeles de este colegio.  
Yo: bueno, mira estas fotos quisa te sirvan de algo, son del documento, ella las vio y de repente toda su maldad hacia mi desaparecio, al contrario, me dio un abrazo que me dejaba sin aire literalmente, ella dijo, pasamelas porfavor es urgente, si?, yo le dije si esta bien, se las pase por el telefono buscando su bluetooh charlene aguilar? asi te llamas?  
Charlene: Si si, asi me llamo.  
Yo: eres mexicana?  
Charlene: dijo con una carcajada silenciosa Jaj, soy argentina.  
Bueno, le pase las imagenes y me dijo que edad tienes? yo dude en decirle pero al final le dije tengo 15 a os y tu? ella dijo, 15? jajaja pareces de 13 oh 14 a os mocoso, yo tengo 16 a os. Yo le dije, quisa soy joven por escuchar metal, ella dice, que bajo eres metal? jaj, escucha black metal y sabras de lo que digo, yo le dije, yo soy deathmetal por ahora, ella se rie dice, bueno bueno, no esta mal el death es primo del black en fin, ya debo irme con mi grupo, pero no puedo irme sin limpiar los registros de las camaras que posiblemente vieron ah un idiota pasar tranquilamente, yo le digo, bueno te ayudo chica emo? ella me tomo del cuello y me dijo, soy black metal si vuelves ah decirme emo sera el fin de tu vida y desearas creeres en dios, yo le dije, esta bien ok ok no mas emo ja, ella dijo es broma no pienso matarte ja, vale esta bien desactivemos las camaras.

Capitulo 5 UN TIPO LOCO SUELTO!, Charlene, me gustaria volverla a ver..

Charlene y yo nos escabullimos por la sombra, ella al igual que yo viste de negro, me imagino para no ser notoda y estar confundida con la oscuridad para los demas, en fin, llegamos a la rendija y pasamos burlandola facilmente, a los 5 segundos despues de pasar y caminar me detubo y me dijo.  
Charlene: arriba, mira! viste?  
Yo: oh ya veo, si hay camaras, pero estan muy ocultas para ser notadas, ademas son del mismo color del techo, Blanco.  
Seguimos adelante hasta el final del pasillo, atravesando las seccionales y direcciones, llegamos a la puerta del comedor, yo dijo.  
Yo: Se orita black, no es hora de comer, con un toque de sarcasmo.  
Charlene: Jaja aqui es el cuarto de camaras..  
Yo: Imposible, es el comedor eh eh? como habran camaras? bueno, si tu lo dices, y como abriras el cuarto? esta cerrado.  
Charlene: Claro, es imposible abrir el cuarto, para eso estan las puertas o no? Jaj, soy inteligente, se como abrir esta clase de puertas con esto.  
Ella saco una especie de alambre pero mas grueso, era moldeable, efectivamente abrio la puerta, pasamos a la cocina y arriba hay una pintura de un delfin que decia: ''Yo no soy feliz humano y se reir, y no tengo la llave para ser feliz''  
, ella me dice.  
Charlene: Ese cuadro por si no te das cuenta es un juego de mentes, vez hacia donde esta sonriendo y apuntando el delfin con su cuerpo?  
Yo apunto con mi vista hacia donde esta sonriendo, esta apuntando al florero de la mesa, ella va hacia alli y saca las llaves de alli.  
Yo: Vaya, jamas hubiese creido esto y mas de este colegio, me impresionas eh.  
Charlene: Claro, soy grandiosa, ahora vamos que quisa alla alguien mas.  
Segui ah charlene hacia el congelador de comida, me resultaba ilogico que estubiera la otra puerta alli, pero al darme cuenta hay estaba ocultandose con la pared.. Abrio ella la puerta del congelador y habia otra puerta mas al final en la derecha, fuimos alli y haybia otro cuadro. Dice: ''Dios es grande, si crees en el, mira arriba, ve con el.'' ella dijo.  
Charlene: A mi no me jodas!, no vere arriba, no creo en ti, ni en nadien, nisiquiera puedo confiar en mi, la sombra es bipolar, ella esta cuando hay luz pero en la oscuridad me abandona!.  
Yo: Charlene, no veas arriba por lo que dice el cuadro, ni por lo que diga tu mente, ni lo que creas, solo ve hay por las llaves para salir de aqui, dios no tiene tiempo para esto, nisiquiera se si existe, pero ese no es el punto, ahora olvida eso, y toma las llaves es todo..  
Charlene: Valla, tienes razon, no debo estar preoc.. Ahaha olvidalo, hmm gracias, de verdad, me sacaste de un quisio que siempre tengo hacia el, eres especial sabes, yo tambien pienso asi las cosas..  
Yo: Yo no soy religioso ni catolico ni ateo ni nada de eso, solo vivo mi vida por mi y ya, no me preocupo por creer en eso, el ser humano esta para vivir una vida feliz y triste, no para estar encomendado por algo. Yo no se si es real, pero igual respeto ah todas esas cosas, demonios, dios, etc etc. Solo me preocupo por mi y ya es todo, asi debemos pensar.  
Charlene: Si tienes razon, no todos piensan asi, y eso hace falta, pensar diferente, pero todo el mundo actua como quiere, valla, tu chica debe estar muy feliz de tener ah alguien como tu no?  
Yo: No tengo, ni eh tenido jaj, con algo de tristeza en mis ojos.  
Charlene: Si eres mentiroso, todo tipico ni o de 9 a os en adelante oh quisas menos de este pais ya tien...  
Yo la interrumpo diciendo..  
Yo: Yo no soy comun, ese es mi problema, yo entiendo a las chicas y las ayudo ah levantar el animo y las ayudo en todo lo que me pidan y si no puedo, creeme me esfuerzo por hacerlo, por eso me convierto siempre en su mejor amigo, ese es el problema. Caigo facilmente en la zona de amigos.  
Charlene: Valla, que cosas, bueno no hablemos de eso, no vinimos ah eso, oh si? bueno tomare la llave.  
Tomo la llave y abrio la puerta de camaras, hay estaba el equipo, era peque o pero con 6 camaras, borramos todos los datos de las camaras, al irnos vimos que en una camara hay la figura en un hombre oh a mi parecer, yo le dije ven a er esto charlene, vimos la figura unos 7 segundos de repente se volteo ah la camara sonrio lo mas que pudo y corrio por el pasillo riendose de forma rara y macabra, como payaso del circo malebolo, una risa muy fea para resumir. Charlene saco una pistola, un revolver para ser exactos, y me dio un cuchillo.  
Charlene: estoy tras la puerta, oye si ese loco llega aqui lo matare, y si esta herido lo matas vale?  
Yo: Estas loca? le dije nervioso ella tambien lo estaba.  
Charlene: Claro que hay que matarlo! si nos ve nos matara, no quiero morir, al menos no ahora, tengo un grupo que liderar y sin mi estaran mal, aunque ya les haya ense adon bastante.  
Ya por lo menos quitamos los datos de las camas, nosotros nunca estubimos aqui, yo le dije ok, Oye notas algo extra o? no hay risa, ni pasos, ya deberia haber pasado cerca de aqui.  
Charlene: Tienes razon, cierra las puertas, veamos las camaras!.  
Haci hicimos y no vimos nada hasta que de pronto de un golpe se rompio un plato de la cocina, se escucho su estruendo al caer, yo le dije susurrando.  
Yo: Hay esta ten cuidado.

Charlene, abrio la puerta de golpe y disparo las 5 balas que tenia al hombre, lo logre ver, era alto y flaco, con traje semi formal y tenia una camisa gris y pantalon algo da ada de color negro. Charlene no acerto ningun tiro ademas que solo tenia 5 balas, el hombre salio corriendo rapido gritando mas fuerte y corriendo de nuevo al corredos con su risa macabra.  
Charlene: No tengo balas!, y ahora?! hay que salir de aqui, dejame pensar.  
Yo: Hay que salir por el campo, es 1 de las 3 maneras para salir de aqui que eh logrado pensar.  
Ella saco otro cuchillo pues la pistola no le sirve si no para dar cachasos, intentamos dejar la cocina tal cual para no dejar sospechas, todo estaba bien exepto los huecos de la pared, ella golpeo la pared para que no se notara tanto. Salimos de la cocina.  
Yo: Estamos en el pasillo charlene y ahora tenemos 3 opciones de escape, la primera es salir corriendo a la rendija, pasarla y correr hacia el muro y saltarlo, lo malo si el hombre tiene mala intencion y esta en el corredor para el sera muy facil atraparnos pues tardaremos en el muro, La 2 darle la vuelta a la seccional numero 5 y salimos al corredor deberemos ir por el salon de arte y de alli al campo, el unico riesgo es que tardamos mucho caminando y no sabemos donde esta ese tipo, seremos vistos facilmente, ademas estan las camaras. La ultmima la 3 es seguir al lado de la cocina y ir ah la ventana, alli saltarla y llegamos al otro campo, el cual sera facil salir de hay pues esta el estacionamiento y la carretera. cual quieres?  
Charlene: La 3 la 3 ahora vamonos!.  
Pasamos por la cocina y a los 25 segundos corriendo llegamos ah la ventana, no podiamos abrirla asi que le di un golpe con el cuchillo, se ropio la ventana y el tipo corrio hacia nosotros, se escuchaban sus pasos, eran como una estampida, aemas su risa era macabra, sabia que lo que venia a nosotros no era bueno y que no hay nadien para defendernos si no nosotros mismos, ella salto de la ventana, ella sabe parkour, y valla! que si sabe una caida de 4 metros y cayo ilesa, me dijo.  
Charlene: vamos rich salta, yo te atajo, no mentira, salta o te quieres morir con ese tipo! vamos! tu puedes!.  
El hombre llego a pocos metros de donde estoy yo salte sin pensar nada, pero cai apoyandome en mis brazos, arrrrg rayos!, mi mano sono mas fuerte que aqueya vez con los perros en el muro, ella me apreto la mano, era la mu eca y senti otro dolor, pero me recupero. salimos corriendo por hay y salimos del colegio, al fin.  
Charlene: Jajaj valla debes practicar rich, el parkour es algo que hay que aprender, pero fuera de eso, gracias de verdad, me has salvado a mi y a mi grupo, jamas lo olvidare, por ahora somos un grupo de 10 personas, si quieres unirtenos buscame en las plazas de la ciudad entre las 3:30pm hasta las 6:30pm, en el la ma ana, serias muy bienvenido a mi grupo, gracias, de verdad gracias death.  
Yo: bueno la verdad no te mentire, no tengo palabras para esto, jej, bueno denada supongo, eso creo, denada, gracias a ti por no matarme blacker ...Ella se rio y se dio la vuelta para irse, lo mismo hice yo, pero me llamo yo me voltee y ella me dio otro abrazo el primero fue cuando le pase las imagenes, y me dijo, bueno ya que no hay palabras, intenta decifrar con palabras esto, me dio un beso, me dijo eso es para que no olvides que charlene no te mato, jaj descuida no es un beso de la muerte, hasta luego!. No lo puedo creer, esta chica me dio un beso de maximo 3 segundos y no hice nada, vaya que soy un nerd ja, bueno no tengo palabras, aun no puedo decifrar nada libro, esta chica me llamo la atencion, de verdad libro, voltee a ver la hora y son las 2:01pm yo dije mierda! que demonios? cuando paso el tiempo tan rapido, bueno debo apresurarme, te escribo apenas llegue, oh al dia siguiente libro.  
Capitulo 6 Dudas everywhere y no se que hacer u_U

Camine tranquilo de vuelta a casa con un sabor a victaria libro, de verdad.. Lo que paso fue increible, ayer 15 de enero, bueno ayer porque fue hace poco que se termino el dia pasado, conoci a charlene, la chica mas loca que eh visto pero muy muy linda, y si fuera poco pues me ah besado!, see lo se aun no lo supero, fue un beso oh gran cosa en este tiempo, pero para mi significa algo bueno, en fin, no es un avance?, bueno libro son las 3:00am, ma ana hay clase y debo dormir, no tengo sue o en realidad, pero debo hacerlo, no quiero quedarme dormido, ademas parece que hay examen ma ana, buenas noches libro R.

Que tal? como esta todo?, para mi esta regular libro creo que lo que, lo que te dire no es algo muy bueno, veras lei una pancarta que decia: ''Esta ciudad le guste o no a quien le duela oh no, vendremos por ella el 23 de enero, escucharan muchos disparos en rafaga y carabana y tendran una maldita hora para irse de aqui!. Vaya libro, no crei esto para ser sincero, yo sabia que algo iva a pasar y las cosas que ivan a poner feas pero no ahora, creia que mas adelante, bueno ya es 16 de enero son las 5:42pm y quedan exactamente 7 dias , una semana para que eso pase. Lo mas logico que se podria hacer es ir a las calles y llamar al alcalde oh gobernador y a la guardia nacional a proteger a los ciudadanos, pero cual gobernador? cual alcalde? cual jodid.. Guardia nacional? Me da risa y panico a la vez, vaya sera que es el fin de esto?, bueno libro a decir verdad ya el fin de todo llego hace mucho tiempo , solo que estaba en la sala tomando el cafe hablando con la vida, hasta que ya no haya un tema para hablar y la muerte se retire despacio, abriendo la puerta, y la vida pidiendole que se quede un rato mas, pero la muerte debe irse con el alma de la victima, que la muerte a la vida siempre le acaba de ganar. Es curioso sabes libro? todo el mundo creo que la muerte es la mala, y la vida la buena, pero si te colocas a ver desde otro punto, la muerte es la buena y la vida la mala, en fin, hoy fui a clases y pase la mayor parte con gil y mile, bueno en mis tiempos libres fui a saludar a lib, ella es una muy linda chica, es mas metalcore que scene, y pues justo ahora estoy sentado en mi cuarto, escuchando musica mientras te escribo, me siento algo cansado y tengo al parecer quebranto. Necesito algo para animarme, pero que? oh algo interesante para leer.. Si tan solo tubiera intern... CLARO!, LIBRO!, voy a leerte los documentos! dame tan solo, dejame ir a comer, ya regreso.  
Ya termine de comer, bueno libro, ah lo que vinimos, oh vine mejor dicho, leere todo y a la vez escribo, a qui vamos: ''Queridos profesores y alumnos, no le puedo facilitar mi nombre a la comunidad, solo soy un enviado del gobierno para decirles que me imagino, que estan enterados, la guerra aun no es guerra pero se esta viviendo su primera etapa, y quisa aqui en el pais oh en algunas zonas calmadas aun no la ven pero creame la guerra es inminente, por donde quiera que vayamos tenemos a la muerte, en este momento no se le puede decir hermano al otro pais ni enemigo al amigo, muchos paises se estan atacando por suministros y otras cosas y haci mismos tambien, y como vera venezuela no es la exepcion, usa so aba sue a dia y noche de como tener a este pais y algunos de sur y centro america, y ahora como esta la situacion, creame, aqui lanzan un misil y los que sufren son ustedes, sere sincero, no es mentira, en este momento hacen creer que la vida es bella, aqui no a llegado como tal pero otros paises ya esta escrito su destino, mexico por ejemplo, ah sido atacado por usa para probar sus armas ademas esta siendo usado en bases militares, al igul que colombia y chile y algunas partes de argentina, en mexico prueban sus armas radio activas y cosas que no se habian visto, no se cuales son esas cosas pero de que son letales lo son, y le dire algo a usted director, por que me agrada y le conozco, al parecer los que mutan y mueren oh estan traumados, bueno en el caso de los que mutan a esos ataque en mexico tienen deformidades y sus sentidos son mmuy perfectos, mas de lo que se puede creer cierto, no sienten mucho dolor, de hecho no sienten practicamente dolor, bueno quiero informarle que no le diga a nadien, aunque se que lo hara pero en fin, no lo hago, sabemos lo que hace, oh y digale ah la profesora rusalka que la espero en 20 de este mes a las 2:00pm en el boulevard 43 de la calle ilobar, vestire casual, pidale que vaya como me gusta, asi quisa la lleve a mi cama, algo que usted no hara nunca. Bueno usted siga con sus clases normal, hasta finales de julio, oh y otra cosa, la supuesta invasion que haran el 23, es falsa, solo sera una distraccion, hasta luego, pronto le dare mas informacion, buenas tardes, elimine este documento, saludos''. Libro no puedo creer esto!, e derramado jugo sobre mi teclado jod.. Era nuevo, que lastima, jaj, bueno ahora en serio, respecto al documento, me resultan muy interesante 3 puntos sobre esto, 1: ir a ver esa reunion. 2: Ya no me preocupa tanto el dia 23, aunque no se si creerle a la carta ''documento. Y 3: Seran zombies? JAJ, me dan tantas ganas de matar un zombie, bueno ahora en serio, esto es lo que le hacia falta al planneta, al mundo una guerra, y es doloroso para todos, pero era la unica manera, a mi parecer de reestablecer las cosas a su mejor estado, si todos nos matamos, quisa en algun futuro las civilisaciones futuras no cometeran el error de nosotros, sabes libro no se que hacer, por una parte estoy solo y puedo hacer cosas sin preocuparme, solo por mi, pero si me uno al grupo de charlene, aprenderia mucho, y podria usar armas, mi objetivo es matar libro, pero solo si la cosa se pone cruel fea y mala ademas solo si se torna un problema debo hacerlo, son las 10:39am, hoy tengo el dia libre, me ire a un curso de ingles gratuito, necesito aprender ingles, solo tengo una duda, unirme al grupo charlene, oh segui asi como estoy hoy saldre a las 12:30 regreso a las 3:00pm, ire al centro por unas cosas, voy a ducharme y a vestirme, te escribo al rato, hasta luego.

Capitulo 7 Peleas.. Algo loco, y mi destino :o

Hola libro, sabes decidi lo siguiente ah hacer, como veras tengo pensado ir con charlene ah ir ah buscarla al centro y pedirle ayuda para lo de rusalka y el tipo misterioso ese, sabes ella sabe parkour, y sabe mejor como esta esta ciudad, ademas ella debe aber algo y ah decir verdad pues yo estoy muy menos enterado aqui y en mi ciudad, tengo toda la vida aqui y no se nada, asi que voy a averiguar por lo menos la pregunta, son las 3:53 voy al centro, ire a buscarla... Ya estoy en la plaza, hmm por donde empiezo ahora? creo que me ire por la primera plaza, vaya por que corren? OH PERO QUE CARAJ?! OH CORRE!, DEMONIOS...  
Libro, primero que nada debo agradecer que tengo un lapiz, asi puedo escribir, en realidad eso quiero, y segundo, esto es, estoy en, estoy en estoy y esto es una mierda!, es un caos, un desorden, un pueblo fantasma si esto es!, son las 9:45am, creo que me quede inconsiente 6 horas casi... Me duele la cabeza, me duele el cuello, me duele todo en realidad, estoy sangrando en una herida en mi pie izquierdo ademas tengo una roca sobre el , lo que paso fue que una bomba, oh mejor dicho bombona de gas exploto y justamente estaba en una licoreria obviamente la explocion se hiso mas grande y el fuego se extendio por todos lados, fui bamboleado por la onda de la explocion y pegue de golpe mi espalda de la pared, me despaye y me desperte hace poco, no me di cuenta siquiere del golpe en mi pie, oh libro hay fuego por todos lador, y cadaveres incinerados, y yo me pregunto? donde estan los bomberos? la ayuda? donde? la explocion fue fatal pero aun asi los municipios de al lado pueden venir ayudar, ademas la estacion de bomberos de aqui esta algo lejor pero esta intacta es muy posible, no se como sobrevivi, me gustaria saberlo, no dire gracias a dios por que fue gracias a mi corazon y mis venas que no fueron cortadad para no morir desangrado, gracias pared que evito eso tambien, bueno veo que haya hay heridos y personas, voy a,, oh no...  
Libro volvi ah desmayarme, bueno son las 11:30am del 19 de enero, ayer era 18, bueno ayer hace horas, te dire lo que paso cuando desmaye por segunda vez. Veras cuando me levante y note que era un centro comercial, bueno en realidad no era un centro comercial, era lo que quedaba de el, desperte en una camilla, me levante y vi que por alla estaba un chico, voy a acercarme y le pregunto, donde estoy? quien me trajo aqui? el me dice:  
Chico: Esa no es la pregunta amigo, la pregunta es por que mereciste estar aqui? y la respuesta es pues, sabrina te vio cuando te desmayaste y recordo al verte que fuiste el chico que nos salvo de esos perros rabiosos la otra vez.  
Yo: Oh si lo..  
GRACIAS!, si gracias! por ello me dijeron 2 chicas y 2 chicas.  
Yo: Ahahah si, ustedes le huian a esos perros rabiosos.  
Uno de ellos me dijo, aclarando ese tema, Dijo: Nosotros no huiamos en realidad.  
Yo: A que le huian entonces? con interrogancia les pregunte.  
Me dijeron, habian muchas personas mas de 16 persiguiendonos, ellos sabian parkour, ademas eran enemigos y no podiamos contra ellos aunque supieramos pelear y defendernos no podriamos ganarles, entonces corrimos y nos empezaron a perseguir perros y tambien la policia, corrimos hacia el colegio pero quedamos entre un muro, entonces tu llegas alli y lanzas algo a esos perros y tu llamas su atencion, era nuestro momento de escapar, por eso te decimos, gracias, de verdad... Ademas, charlene estaba alli y nos dijo que corrieramos, me imagino que la conoces, nos hablo de ti ya que le diste unos valiosos documentos en realidad, si no te conocieramos ya estubieras desmayado por alla todavia, quisas merto, yo les dije, bueno gracias a ustedes tambien. En ese momento llega un hombre digamos de 27 a os aproximadamente que dice gritando. SE VAN A MORIR FOURTEN! VOMITOS LES ENSE ... Aque tipo cayo al suelo de un disparo en la pierna, volteo a ver quien era, que obvio no? era charlene, traia puesto un traje militar pero negro con manchas verdes y el pelo liso al parecer se lo aliso y salto sobre el tipo y le dijo.  
Charlene: Quien te envio rata?  
El tipo dijo asustado, mi jefe! mi jefe!, no me mates, soy solo un mensajero!.  
Charlene: No prometo nada, quien es tu jefe? aun es el tal dilvio?  
El tipo dijo, no no no no, es dilvio, no es dilvio, es ahora samue, samue es el nuevo lider, dilvio murio.. Ahora dejame ir, por favor!.  
Charlene: Bueh lanzenlo por la escalera! quitenlo de mi vista.  
Lo lanzaron por la escalera, no murio pero es muy posible que este bien herido.. Charlene camino hacia nosotros, me dijo.  
Charlene: Vaya es un milagro de dios no? que estes vivo? con mucho sarcasmo..  
Yo: Jaja, te equivocas, gracias a mis organos y mi corazon y venas que no explotaron y estoy vivo aun.  
Charlene: Jaj si claro, como digas. Aun sarcastica.. Ya conoces a mis leales?  
Yo: Pos de vista no mas.  
Charlene: Bueno, presentense chicos, descuiden es un gran amigo..  
Bueno en total son 5 chicos, se presenta el primero. Ronal, tengo 17 a os, el es el mas musculoso y tiene el cabello negro, ademas es callado y timido. Yo soy andre tengo 14 a os, ella es albina y su cabello es negro corto y largo, la parte larga, tapandose media cara cuando ve hacia abajo, es flaca. Me llamo elegu, tengo 13 a os tiene 1? no me dijo su edad pero parece de 16 a os, es enano y tiene el cabello rojo pintado. Soy hammer el es de 15 a os tiene el cabello casta o, es flaco pero no tan alto y callado. Y de ultimo esta sabrina, tiene el cabello rubio es blanca y tiene cuerco de guitarra, tiene 17 a os y es la sub-lider del grupo, les pregunte si saben sobre la guerra y me dijeron, no sabemos mucho, los que mas saben son los vomitos, pero los mas pesados del grupo vomitos ademas los aneurysmy tambien saben muchos, esos 2 grupos estan sobre nosotros, nosotros somos el 3er grupo mas fuerte de la ciudad, ten mira este papel me dijo sabrina.  
1:vomitos 52personas, 3 sub-lider, un lider 2:aneurysmy 29personas, un lider 3:fourten 26 personas, 4 jefes, 1 sub-lider, un lider 4:mummes 20 personas, 10 jefes, un lider 5:cookiesss 19personas un lider 6:needled24/7 14personas un lider 7:kill you motherfuckers! 14 personas, 2 lider 8:submissions! 10personas, 5 sub lider.

Esa es la clasificacion como estan todos los grupos de la cuidad desde hace 4 semanas, eso explica esos grafitis llamativos.  
Charlene dice que hay que mantener un numero mayor de 5 para que no nos ataquen los mummes, los 3 primeros puestos son los que mas se respetan pues los aneurysmy y vomitos no atacan a los del 3 osea nosotros, hay que cuidarnos de mumes que quiere atacar pues como la ciudad es un caos, habra que dejar la ciudad pronto, y no arriesgare a mi gente a morir por algo que sera destruido pronto, Yo le digo, te entiendo.  
Bueno luego de la charla, les dije voy a mi casa, me despedi y justo ahora estoy caminando, bueno de seguro me espera el rega o del siglo, pero que es esto? no hay nadien? hola!, que es eso? una nota.. Dice: Si el se or oswald no te lleva en su camion de rescate junto con los demas que dijo que rescato, lo vamos a matar, si estas leyendo esto, nos llevaron los de la guardia militar para protegernos entre comillas, no puedo escribir m... Te querem.. Vaya libro!, esto es la ostia, matare a esos militares, practicamente estoy solo ahora, ahora que hago?! RAYOS!, debo tranquilizarme, me hice are un te, te escribo al rato.. Esto pense libro, debo ir a la capital a buscarlos.. Decidi eso, libro mi destino ahora es encontrarlos, ya son las 10:30 me dare una ducha, voy a comer y luego me ire a armarme hasta los dientes y practicare parkour, te escribo luego, hasta luego.

Capitulo 8 Aprendiendo con una amiga NEW! :D! :$

Buen dia libro, son las 10:26am, ya me vesti y me aliste, eh equipado mi mochila con 2 camisas, una negre y una blanca junto con un pantalon gris, la tengo un 20% desocupada, eh metido tambien frituras nutritivas y frutas tambien, llevo algo de dinero junto con mi telefono, un espejo peque o y en peine pequeno, se que es estupido llevar eso pero pronto tendre el cabello tapandome los ojos y justo ahora me tapan las sejas!, justo ahora llevo un sueter negro con la letra R de color gris en el medio de el, un pantalon negro deste ido y unas botas peque as no son tan pesadas pero muy fuertes y ayudann mucho ademas resistetes de color negro, estoy listo libro, no solo llevo eso, tambien tengo 2 navajas peque as y una mediana, las 3 en la mochila, no llevo arma de fuego pues no tengo ni hay aqui en la casa, Bueno lo primero que voy hacer es ir a ver a charlene y le dire que me voy, no me unire a su grupo, decidi irme, sera muy bueno estar en su grupo pero aparte de todo esto se que es muy peligroso estar solo pero si tengo los animos de irme a la capital solo lo hare, ademas oh que es eso? Es un pack de herramientas peque o, no es mas grande que una mano adulta, la llevare tambien, bueno, ya sali de casa, estoy frente a ella, el tiempo es triste y quiere llover, adios casa, no disculpame, es un hasta luego, si no me pasa algo, no voy a jurar pero es muy posible que me gustase volver, hasta luego casa.  
Acabo de salir, estoy por el terminal, vaya clima, llevo el sueter hace frio, no veo a nadien, bueno de hecho me estoy ocultando por si acaso, pero no veo a nadien, solo los buses y camionetas mal estacionados y papeles de periodicos por el suelo, voy cambiando mi destino pues ahora tomare la via del centro, es triste caminar asi libro, empieza a llover muy leve pero cada gota que me golpea a mi alrededor es tan fuerte que puedo sentir la nube perderlas, que triste todas las gotas al caer, ninguna tiene el tiempo de decir por que? hacemos esto? por que duramos cuando mucho 30seg en caer del cielo? son gotas lo se, que nadien se pregunta si pueden preguntar.. Ah quien enga o, cada vez que me siento asi es por que estoy solo, y no quiero volver hablar de eso libro, es muy triste, no tienes idea, llorar todas las noches por imaginar cosas que desearias que fueran pero no prodan ser nisiquiera en un universo alternativo... Valla, las calles llenas de basura y algunas aves con sus zumbidos inundan el silencio del lugar , No veo ningun animas, bueno aparte de esos que estan muertos.. Vaya ya llegue al centro.. Solo las sombras estan acompa adas de lo que queda de esperanza.. Pero no hay!, no hay ni siquiera una jodida se al de algo bueno en esto libro.. Si es solo una ciudad, no quiero imaginar los demas paises que sufren la guerra al rojo vivo, ellos si saben que es sufrir, yo solo creo saber que lo que vivo es sufrir pero no, no es asi, Es como el final de algo feliz que toda la historia es alegre, y el final muere el que mas sufre, como un amigo enamorado de la mejor chica que haya conocido, sabiendo que no le puede decir nada sobre lo que siente al verla, al so arle, al imaginarle, al estar con ella, ya que es su mejor amigo, esa es la guerra mas temida de todas, estar mal todos los dias por eso y que nadien se de cuenta, solo tu.. Si libro eh pasado por esos durante unos largos 6 a os, sse de lo que hablo, tras la chica que mas, mas amo y es asi, siempre sera asi, no se como funciona esto pero sera asi, y se que es asi, pero soy como su hermano, Y que puedo hacer? llorar cada noche? oh dejar de ser feliz el mejor momento que pases del dia y la veras al ella besar ah alguien que no le conviene, si le conveniera no seria malo, pero si es una mala influencia? pero lo mejor que quieres para ella es que sea feliz y hay que dejarla ir sea con quien sea, haci es mi historia desde hace 6 a os libro, y no es facil libro, es como ir a la guerra y ver morir a tus hombre sin piedad y desear morir cuando sobrevives todos los dias, donde la palabra suicidio no sirve de nada, no te dire mentiras libro, justo ahora me salen lagrimas al pensar en ello, bueno no quiero hablar mas de ello, por ahora al menos no, bueno no te eh hablado de mis amigos verdad? ellos se han ido, solo quedan aqui freddy que es un gra amigo, houtt su novia, ella es una de las pocas chicas que me gustas como piensan en este mundo, me agrada mucho ella, me levanta el animo aveces, solo pocas como ella quedan en este universo.. Es unica, de freddy que puedo decir? el me inspiro a escuchar buena musica, de el empeze a escuchar mas el rock, hasta ahora que me volvi un deathmetal y el es nu-metal, moises, mile, yeff,cri,ling,yoxy,lib,nin,ose.. Se fueron de la ciudad hace semanas es lo mas posible, sus numeros no sirven, ademas no hay se al.. Se que houtt y freddy estan aqui en la cuidad porque hable con ellos ayer por una llamada, planearemos un dia para encontrarnos pero como estan las cosas lo dudo mucho libro ...Llegue al centro, son las 2:01pm en el centro esta todo calmado, no veo ah nadien ma ana es 19 de enero, bueno que extra o? vaya ahora si esta lloviendo, las nubes son mas densas y son negras, parecieran las 7 de la noche libro, esta oscur, VAYA! QUE RAPIDO SE CAMBIO EL CLIMA!, estoy recostado en unos escombros tapandome, veo la lluvia caer, una sinfonia muy triste inunda mi mente, inunda lo triste que esta, quiero a alguien libro, alguien para amar, aunque no importa si ella no me quiere, solo para saber que se siente amar sin ser amado, que cursi suena eso, y eso que soy death!, bueno, solo eso.. Aun no para de llover ARR vaya fue un gran trueno, un susto, pero es bueno, la lluvia ayuda a limpiar todo y dar esperanzas donde no la hay, ademas oculta mis lagrimas, bueno creo que practicare parkour asi mismo, hay un buen lugar justo alli, te escribire luego...

Capitulo 8.1 continuacion anterior

HEY!, deja eso, le dije a una chica que revisaba mis cosas de la mochila, ella dijo, vaya me impreciona tu forma de escribir, y ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista mas alla de lo que vemos y mas aca de lo que tenemos. Yo le dije algo nervioso, leiste mi libro? con un tono algo molesto, ella dijo, si lo ley, mientras tu jugabas al parkour jaj, me llamo ashley, ashley surrender, yo le dije, bueno, lamento si soy lloron oh sentimental por leer mi libro, pero bueno, te daras cuenta de por que soy asi, ella dice, bueno te entiendo, no del todo, pero si te entiendo, bueno ah decir verdad los chicos que conozco solo se fijan en el fisico y siempre dicen que te aman, pero no, no es asi, lo dicen para que estemos ilucionadas y mostrarnos como su imagen bonita en cualquier lugar, no se fijan en lo esencial, y mucho menos lo especial, pocas personas en esta epoca oh siglo saben querer de verdad, de llegar ancianos y justo cuando uno debe morir es cuando se puede decir, eres lo mejor que me ah pasado en la vida, alli se debe decir eso.. Yo mle digo, vaya ashley, no te conozco pero me alegra ver que pienses asi, de verdad, por un momento fue como si me escuchara, ella dijo, escuche que algo se caia y vine a ver que era y te vi, estube aqui una media hora, tranquilo, no comi tus frituras, solo lei tu diario, yo le dije ah bueno, pues yoooo, que es eso?, me interrumpio ashley, yo le dije, que cosa? ella se alo a 2 chicos, parecen de 18 y 15 a os, ambos altos y con cuchillos largos, yo le dije ven corre, sigueme!, ella asintio diciendome que no, yo le dije, estas loca?, si nos quedamos nos mataran, alli vienen, ella dijo, hay que robarlos!, ellos son del grupo needled 24/7, si los dejamos vivos su grupo, su maldito grupo crecera y eso no les combiene a los demas, no me llames por superheroina pero no puedo permitir eso, tampoco me conviene a mi eso, yo le dije, eres de algun grupo? ashley dijo, yo era de los aneurysmy.. S i aneurysmy, me retire por que se aliaron con los vomitos y querian abusar de las chicas y esclavisar a los mas jovenes, asi que me escape, debo huir de la ciudad, si no me quemarian viva oh otra cosa peor, yo le digo, y por que no te has ido? con algo de interogancia. Ella dijo, yo me iva pero vi ah un chico practicando al parkour de una manera tan ilogica que no pude evitar ver como te podias caer, ademas para ser cinsera te iva a robar, pero al ver que no eras de ningun grupo decidi observarte, yo le dije con sarcasmo, asi que te fui irresistible eh?, ella dijo, si lo fuiste, en un sendito ilogico, estupido, y mal al ver como te caias y evitas al parkour, quien te dijo a ti que saltar era solo parkour? en el parkour consta de brincar, usar la fuerza y rapiez en obstaculos imposibles pero se hacen faciles si aprendes la tecnica.. Yo no respondi a ese tema, no sabia que responder jaj, y yo le dije, ok, ok roba a esos 2, pero no los mates!, ella dijo si me intentan matar los liquidare, y se fue para alla, yo la segui como a 2 metros de distancia, yo sabia que ella no iva a poder contra ellos dos, se ve muy facil de defenderse, pero ella al verlos me dijo al voltearse dsesperadamente, DIJO QUE?! VE? QUE ES ESO?, mierda!, yo le dije algo aturdido que pasa?!, ella dijo, eso, eso no, eso no son, eso no son personas!, voltee a verlos y Maldicion pero que demo? tenian la boca llena de espuma y laspupilas grises y empesaron a correr hacia nosotros, yo saque mi navaja, ellos se dividieron, uno me siguio a mi y el otro a ella, yo le lanze una piedra el la esquivo y me dio un golpe, joder libro que golpe, no creia que ese maldito pudiera golpear tan fuerte si tan solo tiene 15 a os, de inmediato me movi pues me lanzaron una patada, cuando me voltee diriji mi mirada a ashley y no la veia, no estaba, solo el chico con el que ella peleaba estaba en el suelo, yo volteo rapido a mi oponente y no lo creia, ella lo degollo tan facil y sin mucho esfuerzo ni temor, me dijo, estan bien? con algo de sarcasmo. Yo le dije, yo si, quien es el otro e.e?, ella dijo pues tu miedo quien mas? y me saco la lengua, yo le dije, si jaj, gracias, me levante y dijo, al parecer lnzaron alguna bomba de infeccion oh sonora, seguro fue ese avion misterioso de color rojo que paso, yo le dije, avion?, ella dijo claro!, el fue el culpable de que la cuidad este como esta, un puto desastre!, le dijo, si es verdad, ya veo, por eso la explocion misteriosa, ella dijo si, es lamentable, pero asi fue... Estubimos hablando un rato y nos tomamos confianza, ella es blanca tiene el cabello corto, es flaca pero rellena, sus ojos negros, el color de pelo es rojizo y lleva una mochila, su ropa es toda negro por completo, ademas le gusta el pop y el rock y los instrumentales, su familia sue secuestrada y perdio a los hermanos que estaban con ella, y por ahora llegamos a el acuerdo, ella sera mi acompa ante durante este tiempo indifinido, iremos ambos a la capital, practicamos parkur, bueno ella me estaba ense ando parkour, ella sabe mas que yo, es pro, ella sabe pelear, me dijo que en aneurysmy habia que aprender a como de lugar el pelear, el parkur, tecnicas, etc etc.. Bueno libro, ambos ahora vamos a mi casa, si a casa, me despedi hace poco, en fin olvide lo mas importante, el agua, mis botellas de agua, ella me dijo, deberias cortarte el cabello sabes?, yo le dije, no, no, a mi me gusta mi cabello asi como lo tengo, ella me dijo, si te lo peinas pareces justin jajajaj, yo le dije, si? mira quien lo dice, la chica con corte de emo, ella dice, bueh a mi me gusta el estilo pues, nada mas, yo le dije, bueno.. Ella dijo, robaremos un coche para ir mas rapido, yo le dije sabes conducir? yo no se conducir.. Ohoho sabes, ademas debemos ir a ver a charlene, ella dice ohoh ya okey, como quieras.

Capitulo 9.. aun no me puedo ir, superhumanos aqui? que paso? me voy?...

Libro, hoy es 19 de enero, son als 11:06 am, estoy siguiendole el paso a ashley, ella busca un coche pero no hay, al menos que esten bien, ella dice, !maldicion , no puedo creer que es esta ciudad este un solo puto coche con llave oh que la bateria este buena!, deberemos ir a pie richk, yo le dije, la unica que quiere ir comoda eres tu e.e, yo pued... Me interrumpio mi telefono, era freddy, me dice: SI estas en la ciudad vete!, busca a houtt, la secuestro un grupo,. intente y lo hice pleer pero eran muchos, mas de 12, te lo pido, buscala, no puedo confiar en alguien mas, espe... Se corto la llamada, dije mierda!, no puedo creer que ellos 2 aun no se hayan ido, llame al telefono, y no esta disponible, me enoje mas y lanze una piedra a una vidriera, ashley me dijo richk que paso?, olle calmate viejo, y yo le dije, como me calmo? han secuestrado a 2 personas importantes, ella dice, pues vamos a rescatarlos no? yo te ayudo, no hay problema, vamos, rescatemolos, yo me calmo un poco y pienso, el grupo que esta tratando de manipular las cosas son los vomitos, ellos junto con los infelices de aneurysmy, bueno, yo le dije a ashley, ven veamos a charlene, olvida esos coches, no servira de nada, iremos a pie jajajaj, caminamos por la carretera y al frente teniamos el callejon para llegar donde charlene o mejor dicho fourten, caminamos por hay y una voz dijo a los segundos, vaya no crei verte oh verlos por aqui?, que paso? me extra aste jaj? con tono sarcastico, y yo le dije, jaj, aunque no lo creas, creo que me haces falta e.e? ella dijo, calate death!, no comiences con cursilerias baratas jaj, oh eres un emo ahora? yo le digo, no, no claro que no, yo ya te lo dije, soy un death y quisa un blacker mas adelante, ella dijo, bueh como digas, y que viniste, oh vinieron por aqui? se uniran a mi grupo?, yo le dije, es otra cosa lo que me trajo aqui, bueno, te presento a ti y tu grupo, ella es ashley, era de los aneurysm... Me interrumpio ronal que dijo: si, ya lo sabia, oh lo sabemos rich, yo estaba una vez en la sombra observando a ashley y a otros robando a los nedlet 24/7, si, el gran escape!, recuerdas ashley? ashley lanzo una carcajada y dijo jajaj si lo recuerdo perfectamente!, yo dije bueno, charlene lo que me trajo aqui fue que secuestraron a dos de mis grandes amigos y pues creo que fue vomitos, ella dijo, okey, no digas mas, te ayudare a encontralos, pero debo decirte algo, el grupo fourten tiene nueva lider, eh dejado el grupo, por una razon personal, solo la sabe la nueva lider, quiero vivir lo que me queda, quiero defender la ciudad, pero no se podra, los militares vendran y esto sera un caos sobre el caos, y yo le dije a mi grupo que se fueran, se desintegraran puesto que no dejare que los maten a todos defendiendo esto, y no solo eso, si peleamos pelearemos contra los otros tambien y contra los militares no seremos nada, nos liquidaran, y dije vayanse todos, los que no quieran ire, les doy suerte si es que me queda, porque esperanza de una vida a un mundo mejor, ya no. algunos se fueron, otros se cambiaron, otros siguen aqui, y yo, yo me ire, me voy lejos, hasta que no pueda mas, yo le digo, te apoyo, sabes eso mismo are yo, charlene me dice, vale te ayudare, sera lo ultimo que hare en esta ciudad. Bueno libro somos ashley charlene y yo ahora, en busca del rescate de freddy y houtt, ya planearemos como encontrarlos, iremos en la tarde, como a las 6:30 pm, quisa tardemos mucho, bueno libro r, si algo llegara a pasar, espero que alguien, quien sea te lea, y sepa mi historia, oh sepa lo que pasa ahora oh antes, son las 5:50 pm, suerte para mi...

Ya todo esta listo, charlene tiene 2 pistolas y obviamente sabe parkour, ashley tiene 2 navajas y un cuchillo, yo, yo tengo, a quien le miento, soy el tipico debil de el grupo jaj, pero soy inteligente y tengo tacticas, bueno en realidad tengo 5 navajas, herramientas, oh tengo tambien el agua, y otras cosas importantes y utiles en casos exagerados, ashley lleva de todo en su mochila, y charlene tambien tiene un bolso de lado, y yo tengo lo necesario en mi mochila, bueno, ahora estamos caminando por un boulevard, esta ah oscuras, no hay luz,, es una ventaja, aunque en realidad me cuesta escribir, esta empezando hacer frio, charlene dijo, como en los viejos tiempo no richk? yo le dije si jaj, hace cuanto? hace poco e.e, y ashley dijo, pues yo les gane, ya ustedes vivieron una, yo vivo una ahora, ambos nos reimos.. Vamos ahora por una bajada, es peligroso pues hay vidrios y hojas secas y basura, puede que hayan animales peligrosos y no solo eso, si estamos cerca de una guarida enemiga posiblemente nos maten a todos facilmente, ellas bajan rapido pisando despacio y moviendose rapido y yo debo hacerlo como si evitara pisar una hormiga en el suelo, joder ademas esta oscuro!, vaya hay adelante hay un arbol semicaido, y un coche boca abajo, bajamos todos, ahora estamos en la calle, perfecto via amplia ahora, solo hay que caminar en via recta dijo charlene y llegamos a los vomitos, caminamos y adelante solo hay un poste que alumbra algunos metros de distancia, alumbra nuestras vistas, la des 2 chicas y la de un chico, hace sentir algo unico en el alma, no pasaron ni 5 segundos cuando se escucho ah alguien decir ayuda!, yo dije, me parece conocida esa voz.. ashley dijo, vamos! charlene y yo la seguimos y vimos 3 personas, un chico una chica y otro de 22 a os aproximadamene a mi parecer, ashley corrio hacia el tipo y le clavo en el craneo el cuchillo sin mediar palabras ni ver que era, nada, solo lo hizo y listo, el tipo grito fuerte y agarro a ashley del cuello, llego charlene y le pateo la pierna y el cayo, pero no solto a ashley, charlene iva a sacar su pistola pero otro sujeto salio de la nada y le golpeo el pie a charlene hacieldola caer, yo corri en su ayuda y saque mi cuchillo y le corte la mano al que tenia ten cuello a ashley, grito de nuevo, vi sangre por mis manos, sus venas desangrandose, vaya, me impresiono algo su sangre era mas roja de lo comun que es la sangre, no me di cuenta cuando me golpeo haciendome ir a donde estaba charlene, el tipo que ataco a charlene no hiso mas nada despues que hizo caer a charlene, me levane y aproveche que no hacia nada y lo golpee en el abdomen para tratar de dejarlo sin aire, pero el maldito esquivo mi ataque, no se como si lo tenia a menos de 50 centimetros, ademas lo hice lo mas rapido que pude, de pronto reaccionno y me iva a golpear en la cara, pero charlene le disparo en la cara perforandole con esa bala el craneo, el cayo, obviamente murio, digo abviamente por que quien sobrevive a eso, pero no debo estar tan seguro, ashley le clavo el cuchillo al otro enn el craneo y no murio, dije gracias black! y ella dijo, pues denada, dije ashley, vamos ah ver... Cuando nos voltemos no podiamos creerlo, en que momento.. si no escuchamos nada, como lo hizo... Ya ella lo habia matado, y dijo lo liquide hace rato, y me quede observandolos, parecian 2 matando una cucharacha por favor, ella dijo, yo solo cuando le cortaste la mano le clave mil y un veces la navaja en la cara y su sangre salia de los ojos y de cada orificio que abria, me fue facil, charlene se rio y dijo, es culpa de richk, por lento!, ashley dijo, si es posible jaj, yo no dije nada, no queria ser bromeado por ellas 2 otra vez, fuimos a ver a los 2 que pedian ayuda, para mi sorpresa era mebyib y moke, son amigos mios del colegio, les dije que hacian aqui? y dijeron que estaban esperando algun coche oh algo que pasara desde las 6:35pm pero no pasaba ninguno, charlene dijo, que carro? ah esta hora? en la ciudad como esta? bueno... Ashley dijo, estoy de acuerdo con esta emo, charlene la miro con indiferencia y le dijo, mas emo tu y tu cortesito, y tu pop, jaj yo lanze una carcajada jajaj y les dije pues no peleen, ambas son emos del mismo nivel con ese flequillo ajaj, y ambas me gritaron diciendo, NOS GUSTA EL ESTILO!, mebyib dijo richk y que haces aqui? moke dijo, al parecer salvando dijo moke, yo dije, pues que digo? me eh vuelto un espia, emmmm conociendo gente y rescatando ahora a 4 personas, moke y tu, oh y a freddy y houtt, ella dijo, gracias heroe, como te lo pago ahora, yo dije, eh asi esta bien, y dije, bueno ella es charlene, una blacker algo loca aja, y ela es ashley tambien loca y es pop rock, y dije bueno emos, ella es mebyib es hard rock y moke un otaku metalero e.e, ashley dijo otaku? bueno que use una deathnote, dijo con sarcasmo, yo dije, bueno parenle ya, hay que rescatar a freddy y houtt, moke dijo, freddy y houtt? los que conozco? yo dije, see al parecer los malnacidos de aneurysmy oh vomitos los secuestraron, moke dijo, vaya, pues me sumo ah eso, te ayudare a ti y a tus ayudantes, yebyib interrumpio y dijo NO!, estan locos?, moke, ni richk ni ustedes, no pueden ir, los pueden matar, eso es peligroso, yo le dije, no puedo negar que es peligroso, ademas el peligro lo hace interesante, ademas de eso estan mis amigos alli, y lo ultimo que me dijo freddy fue houtt, y no quiero vivir con un tormento por el no arriesgarme y hacer el intento de rescatarla, ya tengo muchos fantasmas atormentadome para tener otro, voy a salvarlos y no es una respuesta, es un acto, libro no puedo negar que decir esas palabras me hizo sentir algo extra o, pero me dio valor y motivacion para hacer esto, mebyib dijo que no quiere que yo muera, yo no le dije nada, no respondi ha eso, bueno es hora, charlene guianos tu sabes, ahora somos 5, la noche cae muy rapido, son las 10:59pm

Capitulo 9.1 continuacion anterior

Vamos los 5 por la carretera, lleva cada uno un cuchillo a exepcion de charlene que tiene pistolas, el camino es en via recta, la calle vacia y cada vez mas a oscuras, el posteque nos daba luz ya esta muy atras, yo le pregunto a ashley, oye ashley tu sabes donde es oh tienes alguna idea?, charlene dijo, esta en el boulevard, esa es la entrada, pero hay que entrar por el desague subterraneo, asi pasaremos y estaremos dentro mas seguro. Ashley dijo, si es verdad, tenemos que tomar el desague a unos metros, estamos cerca, moke dijo, oigan a menos que tengamos alguna compa ia con esos chicos oh es que estoy empezando a ver visiones? todos volteamos y vimos en la subida de atras y con esa luz se pueden ver a 7, si son 7 tipos, ashley dijo en silencio, hay 7, hay 7 maldicion, oye rich como les llamas son 7... Yo dije superhuman? ella dijo si si, si esos malditos hay 7 de ellos!, yo le digo, y como es que estas tan segura de que son superhuman oh eso creees? y ella dijo algo asustada, po, por, por que hay, hay. por que hay uno frente de nosotros!, volteamos al frente y dije corran!, charlene dijo no!, vamos ashley, deja tu miedo fingido, se que quieres liquidarlo, ven matemolo, y matemoslos, quisa alla mas gente en esta ciudad y no quiero que esas cosas se vuelvan un desastre mas adelante, ashley dijo, ah que esperamos pues? vamos!.. Ese tipo esta a 6 metros de nosotros eso creo, y ellas quieren matarlo, bueno, sera entonces.. Vamos dijo charlene, y moke interrumpio diciendo, esperen yo ire, ellas dijeron como sea, yo me quede a proteger a mebyib, vaya que aburrido, queria matar algunos... Ashley y charlene corrieron hacia el que estaba en frente y charlene saco su navaja y ashley corria atras de ella con un cuchillo, cuando charlene le iva a cortas por el brazo el superhuman lo esquivo pero para eso estaba ashley tras charlene, ashley corrio y apu alo al superhuman en el corazon, charlene dio un paso atras, ashley retiro su navaja de el pecho del superhuman y se puso atras de el, de modo que el tipo estaba a su frente charlene y atras ashley, corrio charlene a terminar de liquidarlo pero el superhuman se agacho y golpeo a charlene cuando llego a el, ashley corio hacia charlene pero el superhuman la siguio y le lanzo una patada, afortunadamente la esquivo, si le hubiera dado de seguro la dejaria muy grave, charlene saco la pistola y le dio 4 disparos en el craneo dejandolo brotar sangre a chorros, le quedaban 4 balas pues la 5 bala la uso ya contra el otro super human, el disparo hiso que los otros superhuman fueran a donde estabamos, bueno ya igual estabamos preparados, ahora solo debemos enfrentar a esos 7 que vienen, moke dijo, bien y corrio hacia ellos igual que ashley y charlene... Ashley corrio hacia el primero barriendosele y lo tumbo al suelo, ella iva a degollarlo, pero el superhuman tomo el brazo de ashley , charlene ya ha matad corrio donde ashley, pero ashley con su otra manoapreto el cuello del superhuman lo mas fuerte que pudo haciendolo igual que el otro brotar sangre por cada orificio en el que pasaban sus dedos, esas chicas estan ba adas en sangre y al parecer les gusta, al menos a ashley, como le gusta degollar, ella se aparto de igual manera pues manchaba a gotas su sueter, charlene la ayudo a levantarse y voltearon a ver que hacia moke, ya el habia matado a 2, y solo queda 1, lo que es extra o, 1? uno? deberian haber 2 mas, en fin, cuando fueron donde moke el tenia el brazo mordido por uno de ellos, ashley corrio al que estaba tratando de subir a un tejado, imagino intentaba escapar, ella lo tomo por la espalda y con su navaja lo degollo, vaya por que no me sorprende, ha degollado tanto que ya es normal ver eso, oh espera, le dije a charlene, cuidado! atras de ti hay uno! ese me imagino salio de sorpresa, charlene le dio tiempo de sacar la pistola y le disparo en la pierna, justo hay moke saco su navaja y le dio cuantas veces pudo con su brazo derecho en el ojo y el corazon, el otro super human le mordio el brazo izquierdo, bueno, un suspiro de victoria por haber derrotado a esos fenomenos, no fue facil, oh almenos asi lo veo yo, esas criaturas razonan, ademas me parece que tienen mas sentidos de vista y oido que nosotros pues esquivan nuestros movimientos rapido, debo aprender mas de ellos, todos estamos bien a exepcion de moke que salio mordido, mebyib, no paraba de decir que es peligroso y alla y rescatarlos.. Ah freddy y houtt que es un caso perdido, Yo dije, No, No, y No voy a hacerte caso, ya tome mi decision, no mas. ella dijo, pero, pero puedes oh pueden morir, yo dije, pues me vale! yo ya debia estar muerto cuando la explocion pero quede vivo, quisa no debia haber muerto hay, quisa mi destino es morir en otro lugar y no siento que muera rescatando a houtt y freddy, nada de lo que digas me hara cambiar,.. Deberias preocuparte por moke le dije, oh no? ella dijo, si pero me importas, yo dije, son mis amigos, ni tu ni nadien me haran cambiar la decision que tome, ashley dijo, pues yo haria lo mismo que richk, yo lo apoyo, charlene dijo, yo igual, ni lo dudes... Seguimos caminando y hay esta!, por fin, la alcantarilla!, bueno libro que te puedo decir? es asqueroso pero es asi, al menos no tiene agua desagradable, esa es la ventaja, abrimos la alcantarilla y bajamos todos, bien ya entramos, esta oscuro pero se puede ver el camino, como describirla? tiene insectos, basura, periodicos, charlene dijo, eeeemm debemos llegar a la 6secta puerta, vamos.. Bueno librohay que rescatarlos, me importa houtt, ella es una de, no me equivoco, es la unica chica que haria que me preocupara si algo pasara, tiene algo que la diferencia de los demas y eso que todos somos unicos pero en si, me agrada mucho, y freddy lo conozco desde la preparatoria, son las 11:12pm, la noche transcurre lenta, como evaporar aceitem deseanos suerte si es que tienes, aqui vamos.

Capitulo 10 que es esa cosa? pero houtt? tenemos a freddy.

Caminamos por la alcantarilla, no te mentire libro, es un fiasco, esto por lo menos no esta inundado ni lleno de desechos, solo hay mucha, muchisima basura, varios periodicos y muchos papeles, oh vaya, que es eso, tomare ese periodico que esta hay, dice algo interesante.. Lo leere, dice:  
Titulo, que es eso?, hay que tomar precauciones y tener cuidado con esto que se esta experimentando, y no, repito, no estar SOLO, grupos de anti-sociales de la ciudad se quieren adue ar debido a la ezcases y problemas con el gobierno y los militares.. Libro este periodico es de hace 5 dias, que raro, bueno sigo,, ATENCION!, un loco suelto! salio del hospital psicologico tras haber presentado sintomas, tales como, dolor de cabeza, nauceas y sentirce euforico y muy energetico, la victima decia que escuchaba voces y podia oler a mucha distancia, el doctor rivera dice: Es muy importante la salud del paciente, para eso soy medico, el paciente de apellido soleda o, tenia algo muy similar al sindrome NO DOLOR, el cual es una falla de un nervio cerebral que impide al sistema nervioso hacer bien su trabajo sensorial, aclaro, el pasiente siente dolor pero de esta manera, Un ejemplo, si lo pica un mosquito, el dolor de la picadura es tan grande como fracturarse un pie, es lo contrario al sindrome, pero es lo malo, lo increible y mas cruel de lo que tiene el paciente es que tiene un 30% mas de sentidos que nosotros, como ver las cosas en la oscurar, oirte a mas de 40 metros, ve a larga distancia, en total es un 60% con mas coeficiencia en sus 5 sentidas que una persona comun, es una persona, por asi decirlo, eem mas exacta, pero la consecuencia es el tener que sentir el minimo de dolor es FATAL y lo puede llevar a la muerte. Aclaro, no tenemos por ahora la cura, solo tenemos medicamentos para medio calmarlo pero de nada sirve.. Hay 189 casos en sur america, no sabemos su origen, esta bajo observacion... Ya, ya veo, libro, las personas que estan por hay, son ellas, con esas habilidades, ah las que yo llamo superhuman, pues sus 5 sentidos son increibles, leo otra parte que dice, algunas personas con este nuevo sindrome, al sentir mucho dolor sus ojos se tornaran de colores aun no confirmados, ademas al estar bajo este efecto, pueden reconocer a las personas normales y sabes quienes son, pero ellos no recuerdan que son, no son zombies jaj, ellos son inteligentes, al igual que una persona sienten, pero un 90% mas fuerte que lo normal. Libro, maldicion, exclame, osea que a los que matamos, esos superhuman, que son personas con sentido? antes de enfurecerm dije, NO, no lo creo, ellos intentaron matarnos, asi que esos superhuman, pero, quisa su sindrome este mas avanzadol.. YA OLVIDARE ESO, olvidalo, OLVIDALO, grite en mi mente, ahora es rescatar a houtt y freddy, no mas, Ya llegamos dijo charlene, bien estamos en la 6secta puerta dijo ashley.. Charlene la abre con su llave hecha de alambre, salimos arriba hay un cuarto, subimos todos y para nuestro favor perfecto hay armas!, yo decido tomas una pistola de 9 balas, hay 3 pistolas mas, moke y mebyib toman una, la restante esa la tomo ashley, cuando volteo a mi derecha vi una gabeta extra a, la abro y hay una granada de mano, yo la tomo, la guardare, para algo debe servirme, al menos eso creo yo, estoy loco, pero me controlo. Bueno, tenemos la puerta de salida enfrente de nosotros, ashley abrira esa puerta, jaj estaba abierta dijo ashley, charlene salio primero ah revisar la zona, sali y vi fue un amplio lugar, como una refineria grande, no hay nadie, no veo a nadie, es extra o, de pronto al fondo se escucho AYUDA! MALDITOS DEJENME SALIR!,yo dije, esa voz, es de freddy, si es de freddy estoy seguro, corrimos todos alli, al llegar al salon hay barricadas al estilo de imitar carceles, como celdas, era freddy, yo le dije: Vaya, que mas? ya te vamos a sacar de aqui, escuche tu llamada y rescatar a houtt, el dijo, si, es una mierda esto, que esta pasando en esta ciudad, vaya mier... CUIDADO! dijo mebyib interrumpiendonos, yo me voltee, era un tipo gordo.

Capitulo 10.1 continuacion anterior.

Con un demonio, libro que es eso? ese tipo debe medir minimo 2 metros, es alto y gordo de brazos, no solo eso, tiene puesto un chaleco antibalas y un bate de beisbol, al parecer de metal el bate, el tipo dice: largo del prisionero, oh los voy a matar a todos clavando este bate de hierro en sus craneos mientras ven como los mato, en ese momento el golpeo una madera que estaba alli, de modo que la madera se fundio en mil pedazos, todos nos quedamos callados un momento, libro y ahora? como se puede derrotar?! es humano, no podemos atacarlo corriendo hacia el, que tan fuerte es?!, debe tener un punto devil, maldicion, preguntas inician a inundar mi mente a cada segundo, de pronto el el silencio se cae cuando charlene saca su pistola y dice, tengo sangre fria, y sabes que no podras con todos nosotros, el tipo dice algo saarcastico y burlon, puede que tengas razon, charlene dice no vamos ah poder todos contra ti es lo que tu crees, pero no es asi, ashley y moke deciden ir por el, ellos 2 sin razon, corren a darle una paliza, yo me quedo en shock, se que si nos ataca que es lo mas seguro que haga, habria que contraatacar, pero ellos 2 se corren con la idea de que lo detendran, este no es un superhuman, asi que no es facil, que de por si un superhuman no es facil de matar, imagina este tipo.. Moke ataca primero usando su navaja y intenta degollarlo el tipo con su brazo toma el brazo de mokey lo avienta, charlene corre ah ayudar, ashley le lanza una roca por el pie y lo distrae, charlene corre hacia el y logra clavarle la navaja, pero en un brazo, afortunadamente fue en el brazo derecho, donde tenia el bate, el tipo intento abofetear a charlene tras lo que le hizo con su otro brazo, pero no pudo, charlene esquivaba cada intento de golpe, yo maldicion no podia ir a ayudar, cuando iva a ayudar me gritaron, NO VENGAS, ESTA ALERTA DE FREDDY Y MEBYIB!, o rompi forzando la cerradura de la carcel donde estaba freddy, y le dije estas bien? el dijo, yo si!, pero hay que ir por houtt, el dijo, ella no esta aqui, como que no esta aqui?! dije.. freddy dijo, la tienen los cakes, cookies algo asi, yo intente detenerlos pero eran muchos, yo dije, bueno no hay que perder la calma, hay que ir por houtt y listo, dije, oigan chicas, alguna sabe donde es el grupo cokies? charlene dijo, yo no se done estan ellos, ashley dijo, yo no estoy segura, hasta donde recuerdo que fue hace 1 mes ellos estaban abajo de la plaza, bajo los escombros, pero como hubo una gran explocion no se si se cambiaron, dudo que no se hayan ido de alli,, bueno solo queda ir a averiguarlo, no hay de otra.. te preguntaras libro, que paso con el hombre gordo? pues veras ashley, le bateo la cabeza con su mismo bate mientras charlene esquivaba los ataques del hombre gordo, aunque el golpe de ashley no lo mato, charlene de varios golpes con lo que tenia a la mano, le golpeo en la cara, eso lo aturdio mas, el hombre gordo cayo al suelo y moke lo remato con una barra de hierro lo remato, fue facil, aunque se veia dificil, pero como dice el dicho las apariencias enga an. Bueno libro, creo que esta claro, debo estar por mi cuenta y claro por el grupo que esta ahora, cuando este solo, freddy me interrumpe y me dice, hay que rescatar a houtt antes de el sabado, antes de las 11:30 pm, en la noche, yo le digo, y eso por que? y freddy dijo, pues si, es que un grupo grande esta rescatando y refugiando a los perdidos y secuestrados de la ciudad, no tiene nada que ver con el gobierno, pero de seguro iran a rescatar a houtt pues nos dijeron que irian por nosotros cuando nos separo el grupo vomitos y cookies, el grupo grande se llama glass of world, ellos... Charlene interrumpio y le dijo a freddy, CLARO!, ese es el grupo al que mi grupo, ex grupo perdon, nos uniriamos, pero debido a la explocion perdimos contacto, y no se supo que hacer, y no los volvi a ver, freddy dijo, ahaha si, bueno ellos rescatan en la noche puesto que asi no causaran problemas, ademas serian menos notados, han venido 4 veces, a segun son 10 veces que vendran, pero no puedo asegurar eso, ha que estar pendiente de todo a cada rato, bueno hay que buscar a cokies ahora, venga vamonos. Asi es libro, ahora debemos ir por ese maltido grupo y alli encontrar houtt, alli si deberemos pelear pues aqui corrimos con suerte de no morir, en fin son las 2:53 aeme, no recuerdo la fecha, solo se que es enero del 2014, bueno aqui vamos, otra vez..

Capitulo 10.2 Terminando lo anterior.

Estamos saliendo de el lugar, nos iremos por la carretera, afuera de la guarida enemiga, te escribo al rato libro, apenas salgamos, es algo complicado salir...Bueno libro, ya sali, oh mejor dicho ya sali, oh mejor dicho, ya salimos, en realidad fue facil despues de todo, no duramos mas de 20 minutos, no habia nadien, asi que no hubo problemas en la salida, son las 3:05 am, decidimos dormir para descanzar, escribo aqui para dicer que salimos... Son las 6:21 am, dormir 3 horas no es suficiente, ni es bueno, pero al menos se recupera algo de fuerza, en fin el plan es dividirnos en parejas, como todos tenemos telefonos sera exelente para comunicarnos, la se al ah vuelto, asi estaremos divididos para encontrar al grupo cookies, moke y mebyib, ashley y charlene, freddy y yo, es hora, ya estamos listos, partimos cada uno al camino...  
Freddy y yo vamos por la avenida, y de alli pasaremos por el centro comercial livemol, cada grupo tiene su emblema, ashley me dio una hoja de su mochila que tiene los emblemas de los respectivos grupos para identificar la zona.. Bueno, buscamos a cookies, debe estar por algun lugar de galletas no? pues bueno para que ponen ese nombre jaj, freddy ve a varios lados pero nada aun, las calles sucias y paredes caidas, casas casi destruidas y algunos cadaveres por la calle, freddy dice, que caos no? todo por la ambicion y luego dicen que se aprende de los errores, el error esta en lo que viene, oye richk que es eso que viene? yo volteo a ver, y digo, pues, si mis ojos no me enga an, es un perro. Libro parece un perro, pero es muy grande para diferenciarlo, nos acercamos con sigilo hacia alla y decimos... QUE? what the fock QUE ES ESO?!, es una especie de perro, pero con.. con.. con.. con una deformidad, tiene su pelaje de color negro como el color de la noche universal sus ojos grises y sus pupilas amarillas, es de un tama o de una moto harley, su ocico esta lleno de sangre y a su lado hay cadaveres y organos humanos, freddy dice, no vamos a pelear con esa cosa, estamos como a 3 metros de distancia hacia el, nos estamos apartando, muy bien, pero cuando todo esta calmado siempre pasa algo, maldito, maldito telefono, maldicion, oh pero que? vaya mierda, sono el celular y esa bestia se volteo hacia nosotros, es imprecionante, parece que es un pitbull con pastor aleman, es increible, el blackdog, haci decidi llamarle, el black dog se levanta, nos empieza a rugir y muestra sus dientes, tiene unos dientes grandes puntiagudos y con ganas de matar.. Esa bestia se paro del suelo, y su rugido fue muy feroz, tanto asi que de los nervios dimos varios pasos hacia atras, aparte de que tenia sangre saliendo de su boca por lo que estaba comiendo el blackdog, freddy saco su navaja y yo no me quede atras, tambien saque mi navaja, no quiero usar mi pistola pues aria mucho ruido el sonido del disparo y eso llamaria la atencion, yo al igual que freddy saque mi navaja, no tengo tiempo para contestar el telefono, nos pusimos en guardia esperando su ataque, y asi fue, no tardo mucho, intento avalanzarze sobre mi pero lo esquive, el se golpeo contra unos bloques, al parecer no le causo mucho da o, pero algo si pude notar, es lento al atacar, fuerte si te contemplamos golpea, esa es su caracteristica, oh por lo menos, por ahora es asi, freddy ten cuidado! le grite para que se fuera de hay pues le iva a morder, era muy tarde, pero freddy tambien tiene agilidad y logro esquivarlo tambien, del impulso el blackdog cayo en un hueco, corri hacia freddy ycontemplammos la criatura en el krater? ? bueno es un minicrater,oohoh ya veo, dice freddy, aqui exploto la bombona de gas, yo digo, oh si, si es cierto, aqui tubo que ser, este crater es justo donde estaba la licoreria oh algo asi, CUIDADO!? el blackdog lanzo una piedra aventandola hacia nosotros, es impresionante!, la velocidad y fuerza que llevaba la pidra, como una de beisbol, la criatura la tomo con la boca y se impulsa al frente y la lanza con fuerza hacia nosotros, freddy dijo, no voy a moprir ahora y menos por una piedra, dijo freddy, debo hallar a houtt y luego protegerla si muero no la dejare debil en este caos que vivimos ahora, en ese momento freddy saco una granada peque a no mas grande que una pelota de tenis, le quito la argolla y dijo unas palabras, libro esas si son palabras... Siento mucho que tenga que matarte, eres un ser que sufre de la mezcla de odio y rencor, y lo unico que tiene en mente es matar y mutar, y ese es el peor castigo que alguien pueda ejercer, uno puede reemplazar el trabajo de alguien pero la vida de un hombre jamas, y mi trabajo puede ser reemplazado, quiza lo hagan mejor que yo, tratando de encontrar lo que busco, pero no igualar mi sudor por la realidad...Vaya palabras, pero tiene razon, si no lo matamos nos matara, freddy le lanzo la granada y corrimos hacia unos escombros, se escucho el estruendo BOOOOOOM acompa ado de un sonido de tristeza que dejaba salir la criatura, pagando con una sola muerte, la muerte de muchos.

Capitulo 11 No puede ser.. Asi que nos salvas! :D

Despues de 10 minutos salimos a ver lo sucedido, no habia ni rastro ni sangre solo un crater mas grande de lo normal, y las piedras y rocas que una vez estaban alli, ahora son cenizas y polvo en el aire. Freddy dijo, no me siento mal sabes?, esa criatura habia matado ah muchas personas oh no, de hecho, la muerte de el no es suficiente por la muerte de muchos.. Yo le dije, si es verdad, oye, una pregunta, y esa granada, donde la tomaste?, el dijo, pues jaj, la tome de los vomitos cuando me encerraron, yo le digo, oh, ya veo, yo tengo una algo mas grande eso creo, no me acuerdo de donde la tome, pero la usare en algun momento, el dijo, jaj si tienes razon, justo en ese momento sono mi telefono, no reconozco el numero de quien me llama, lo que agradezco es que menos mal que no hay enemigos y no puedo llamar la atencion, contesto y son moke y mebyib, dice: Hola richard? veras...Nos han atrapado, pero no son los malos! es un grupo grande y trae camiones con gente refugiada y salvada de la ciudad, nos llevaran a las reservas, es un lugar donde hay atencion medica y muchas cosas, de hecho se puede vivir alli, es muy chido eso, deberias venir con nosotros, en lugar de rescatar algo que quisa te traiga la muerte, piensa por dios!, yo le dije: vaya eso es exelente, pero no, no te comprometiste a ayudar en el rescate de houtt ahora? tu y moke? que paso? de seguro el camion paso y conociendote fuieste a donde estaba el, bueno no te preocupes, ya tenemos a freddy, ahora rescatar a houtt es facil, oh al menos eso creo con el animo que tengo, de todas formas, ve, asi estaras a salvo, yo mientras con la ayuda oh sin la ayuda de los demas voy a encontrar ese ''algo'' como dices, ese algo se llama houtt, y no, dios nada, no pienso en dios, pienso por mi es es real, ella dice, bueno como quieras, debo colgar, esperamos volvert... Se corto la llamada, le dije a freddy lo que paso y el me dijo, yo sabia que no ivan a soportar mucho, oh al menos mebyib, en todo caso, 2 menos.. Yo le dije, si, es verdad, 2 menos, libro, no creas que me siento mal, al contrario, creo que me siento mejor, con mas libertad, sin menos preocupacion, moke esta herido, quisa pueda enfermarse, y ella tenia panico, es lo mejor, eso creo, le dije a freddy, es hora de seguir por houtt hisy, hisy es su apellido, el dijo, claro que si amigo rocker, caminamos por la calle, semaforos y edificios, malditos edificios me asustan cuando se estan callendo, bueno la calle, esta destruida y en otros lados esta intacta, el viento soplar se podia escuchar con cada uno de nuestros pasos, como una cancion, como FADE TO BLACK al iniciar los primeros 2 minutos, el tiempo es gris, me eh acostumbrado al ver el cielo llorar, y estar con esa tonalidad, pobre cielo, llora por la eternidad, llora por nosotros, llora para mantenernos con una tierra fresca, llora para darnos agua, llora por nosotros, sin cesar, sin quejas, sin rencores, llora para salvarnos, de la desgracia, cielo, llora sin fin, por la eternidad, nubes negras moviendose lentamente, esperando los minutos para desvanecerse y mientras caminos y escribo siento que la vida, no se expresa con la voz, si no con las palabras.  
Vamos por la ciudad, en realidad lo que queda de ella misma, llevamos caminando 10 minutos y vemos un letrero que tenia dibujado KILLYOUMF, era claro, era el clan killyou, bueno no vamos a saludar por hay a ese grupo, cambiamos el camino, ahora vamos sigilosamente desplazandonos por unas rocas grandes y escombros, bien, hay esta el camino, el de la plaza zamur, vi la hora, son las 11:43 am... Nos sentamos un rato a pensar y a ver en que lugares podemos buscar, donde iremos ahora? freddy dijo con una risa, jaja, a menos que sea un jodido fantasma lo que vi richk, habra que intentar matarlo oh correr, que opinas deathmetal? puse cara de interrogancia y dije, de que hablas? que? el me dice, pues amigo mio, tal parece que el maldito blackdog esta vivo, o no lo se jaj, voltea y mira, yo sorprendido volteo rapidamente y no podia creerlo, joder como algo puede sobrevivir a una granada que explota procticamente frente a uno, nos levantamos y el blackdog se volteo a mirarnos, el esta como a 15 metros, parecemos pistoleros del oeste, yo le dije a freddy, bueno yo usare mis pu os, y el dijo, de verdad?.. Hablas. en serio? tus pu os? usaras eso en lugar de las navajas y las pistolas? yo le dije, se que es estupido y ilogico esto, pero si esa cosa sobrevivio a una granada, tiene mis respetos, y se que no tengo posibilidad de ganar, los que se han enfrentado a el, han muerto... En ese momento el blackdog camina despacio hacia nosotros, se esta acercando, yo le dije a freddy, y quisa le hayan disparado y esa bestia aun sigue hay, y se bien que no sera facil ganarle, creo que no podremos ganarles.. Se sigue acercando..Yo usare mis brazos y golpes, toda mi fuerza, cuerpo a cuerpo, no lo se, quiero luchar asi, quiero pelear asi sea una sola vez, si muero, morire a manos de la bestia mas temida de la ciudad, el black dog.. Tu como lucharas me volee a preguntarle a freddy, maltido imbecil! ni me escucho jaja, estaba reuniendo piedras y vidrios y cargando su pistola, mientras yo estaba hablando solo, y el me pregunto, y tu como lucharas? a pu os? yo le dije, pues no, yo.. Usare navajas tambien jaj, muy bien, a golpes no lograras mucho.. Libro te preguntaras por que no las pistolas? veras estamos cerca de los killyou y no podemos llamar la atencion con disparos... Ya estamos listos, volteamos a buscar el blackdog, pero no esta, de repente nos rugio detras de nosotros ahaha maldicion, tipico, que tipico, nos pusimos en guardia, muy nerviosos, pero asi como asi, cuando el blackdog corrio hacia nosotros, a los 2 segundo que corrio, solo vimos su cuerpo tirado en el suelo y mil pedazos de cesos del blackdog por el suelo..

Capitulo 12 Bueno, creo que esto empieza a acabar..

No puedo creerlo, el blackdog estaba muerto, la sangre fluia, y el cuerpo en el suelo al lado sus cesos, y escuchamos un maldicion, debi darle en una pata!, yo dije en mi mente, no puede ser, es.. HOUT?! eres tu? ella vino hacia nosotros y freddy la abrazo, le dio un beso y la reviso, le pregunto como estaba, si estaba bien, le dijo todas las preguntas posibles que le llegaban a la mente, mil preguntas en un segundo para saber si estaba bien, sin esperar a un segundo para tener respuestas, estas bien? , como saliste? estas bien? le repetia freddy, ella dijo, si estoy bien! no me violaron, ni me maltrataron, ni me golpearon, de hecho no me hicieron nada, ya calma estoy bien, luego se volteo y me dio un abrazo tambien, sabes algo libro? nos hemos salvado de dos cosas este dia, el blackdog, y el rescate de houtt, oh no es cierto? bueno freddy y yo le contamos todo lo que ha pasado, ella dijo luego que le hubiesemos contado, pense que tambien ivan a buscarme meyib y moke con charlene y ashley no? pero buen0o, asi es mejor, no lo digo por mal, no, solo que a mi parecer, moke tenia que cuidarla, y ademas tenia que ver su mordida en el brazo, pues pudo ser grave, quisa este infectado o algo por el estilo, ademas asi tienes mas espacio, para poder estar mas libre de preocupaciones, mientras mas personas, mayor preocupacion, pero creo que esta bien que se hayan ido, es una grandisima suerte que encontraran ese grupo, oh no es asi? yo le dije, pues si es verdad, creo que,, si es verdad, tienes razon, pero dime algo houtt, como hiciste para escaparte? si cuentanos dijeron charlene y ashley corriendo hacia nosotros con su parkour, llegaron repentinamente, yo dije, woo como nos encontraron? charlene dijo con un toque sarcastico, pues veras, aparte de la explosion, los disparos, otra explocion, decidimos venir a ver que sucedia, ademas no habia se al, de hecho no hay se al en los celulares y no podimos llamarte, en fin, aqui estamos... Yo les conte lo de moke y mebyib, en realidad no se impresionaron mucho, ashley y charlene no los conocian mucho, asi que al final de lo que les conte que me paso me dijeron, que en realidad asi estamos mejor, ashley dijo, si, ese chico estaba herido, ademas la otra chica se preocupa mucho, y eso, en fin es mejor para ellos, y creo que para nosotros, yo les dije, pues si es verdad, tambien es curioso, todos me han dicho que es mejor asi, yo creo que tambien es mejor asi, ad... Me interrumpi y le pregunte a houtt que jugaba con su pistola, le pregunte, oye hout y esa pistola oh escopeta? tu no usas la telepatia y la mente para torturar a las personas? con tono de broma dije. Ella dijo, con tono aun mas sarcastico de lo comun, oh no digas eso, eso es secreto, nah ahora uso esto, que es mas efectivo, freedy dijo, dame eso!, yo debo tener eso, buscando de que tu jugando dispares y nos mates, con tono de broma, quien sabe si te lavaron el cerebro y eres un psicopata? todos nos reimos por unos 20 segundos, hacia mucho tiempo que no podia reirme, que buen momento, en fin, ya son las 5:06 pm, y dije, oye hout, no te hagas la loca, y dime, como te escapaste? oh huiste?  
Ella dijo, bueno por donde empiezo, cuando cookies me separo de freddy y el se fue secuestrado hacia vomitos, yo como algunas otras personas nos unimos para huir y inventamos una distraccion de que alguien le daba un infarto, y pues aunque no lo crean, me toco ese papel jaj, yo dije interrumpiendola, pues claro!, como dudarlo, ella me lanzo una piedra y me despeino, tengo ya el cabello largo.. Siguio contando, pues me hice la infartada y entraron guardias a ver que pasaba, justo hay se formo un revuelto y salimos algunos y me quede vagando por hay, no tenia telefono, dormi en la heladeria que estaba por alla, y pues me enoje, no tenia helados, y le di golpes a los estantes, justo despues de varios golpes, salio una pistola al suelo, y desde entonces se mas oh menos como se usa esto, solo disparas, y luego disparas de nuevo, es automatica, de pronto hoy caminando al cenro vi a dos personas que ival a pelear con un peero enorme y decidi dispararle pero a la pata, pero era muy rapido y le di en el craneo, le vole los cesos, lo mate al menos, y vi que eran ustedes, y ahora estoy aqui.. Nos reimos otros segundos, charlene conto su historia, ashley tambien y freddy, son las 7:31 pm, debemos irnos a algun lado, pues esto es una plaza.

Capitulo 13, corriendo, llegamos a un grupo nuevo, el fin?!

Vamos los 5 por la carretera, cuidandonos las espaldas, son las 8 pm, vamos por el boulevard, libro vamos hacia el estacionamiento donde esta el camion que busca a los refugiados, sobrevivientes, houtt y freddy se iran alli, charlene no lo se, ashley esta muy indecisa, ella quiere irse conmigo a la capital pero tambien le gustaria irse el el camion, sabes mientras caminabamos entre estos escombros, estuvimos hablando sobre que haremos ahora, freddy y houtt ya no pueden hacer mas nada en esta ciudad, necesitan un refugio, algun lugar estable, deben irse en estos camiones, es lo unico que tienen ahora, charlene quiere irse ya, y estar solitaria, de nomada, y ashley, esta indecisa, irse a la capital oh unirse a este grupo de sobrevivientes, y yo, yo libro, mi decision eta tomada, yo me ire a la capital, alli esta mi familia, si es que acaso estan alli, pero deben de estar alla.. Libro ya estamos cerca, se pueden ver luces brillantes que nos alumbran desde los escombros de la carretera, y se siente una calida brisa que pasa por mi corazon oh nuestros corazones ue han hecho el trabajo mas grande de estar manteniendonos vivos aun, no puedo explicarlo, es muy acogedora, me hace sentir que estoy seguro... OIGAN! MIREN AMIGOS!, aqui hay mas sobrevivientes, grito algun vigilante, montado en una casa casi derrumbada, apuntadonos con un faro de luz, libro te escribo en un rato, aqui no puedo, quisa sean malos, oh sean buenos, no lo se, aun no puedo confiar en esta gente, valla son las 10:40 pm...

Estubimos conversando con el lider del grupo unas horas, nos dijo: Es una gran suerte que esten aqui, bueno deberian agradecer, a esta bondadosa chica, como se llama, oh si.. charlene, si ella, si no fuera por ella no estubieramos nosotros, mi grupo aqui, te agradecemos humildemente tu apoyo, de verdad, y se que un gracias no te sera suficiente, asi que, que me dices charlene si le ofrezco a usted jovencita y a uno de tus amigos un puesto en mi clan?, no es cualquier puesto, seran sublider, charlene dijo, pues es muy grande la oferta pero, yo no quiero eso, prefiero estar sola, aun pienso en mi grupo.. El se or lider la interrumpio diciendole: cual grupo? te refieres a fourten, miralos aqui!.. De pronto varias personas dijeron sorpresa!, alli estaban todos, oh algunos de la mayoria de fourten, el se or rescato a fourten, charlene empezo a llorar de la emocion, ella dijo con sus ojos aguados de felicidad, como contemplar lluvia caer en algun pozo y ver su reflejo en esas lagrimas, que sin duda alguna dice, si estare, estare en su clan, me unire a usted se or ANUMYOUS, EL SE OR DIJO, de maravilla!, y quien sera el otro oh otra sublider en mi grupo, bueno libro solo queda para el puesto ashley y yo, ashley dijo me gustaria unirme, pero creo que richard se lo merece, ademas yo me ire a la capital ma ana, yo le dije, pues ashley yo tambien me ire para alla, usalo ashley, ese puesto, te lo encargo, te lo regalo, ese puesto es para ti, la que ah matado a mas superhuman, tu eres mas fuerte, tu mereces ese puesto, ella se nego rotundamente a aceptar el puesto... Me despedi de freddy y houtt, ellos se fueron hace poco, ellos van a roney valley, ese es el lugar donde esta la fortaleza, con comida y agua,, viven el hoteles y casas semidestruidas, son tomados por el clan del se or anumyous, charlene esta ahora aqui conmigo y ashley tambien, el se or fue a ver algo ya que lo llamaron, estamos los 3 hablando de lo que hemos vivido estos ultimos dias, nos reimos de todo, cuando el hombre gordo, las alcantarillas, cuando vi a charlene la primera vez, cuando salte aquel muro que me fracturo la mano, nos reimos un rato antes de irnos cada uno por su camino, son las 11:33 pm, pasaremos obviamente aqui la noche, ellas se van a dormir, y yo ire hacia afuera, voy a mirar y contemplar las estrellas, estoy saliendo por la puerta de esta carpa gigante, en frente de mi hay esconbros, y la misma calle que me trajo aqui destruida, ya siempre estara haci, destruida, los arboles algunos de pie, otros caidos, otros talados, con hojas, con pocas hojas, y sin hoja,, um me voy a subir sobre esa colina, esta perfecta, ademas, puedo ver que el el cielo, hay muchas estrellas...

Contemplo cada una de todas las estrellas brillar, aunque tengo 2 ojos, puedo mirar y no preocuparme por que veo mas haya y nada les pasara, yo no puedo protegerlas, no puedo tocarlas, de hecho solo las veo cuando necesito mirarlas, de mirarlas de noche puedo, pero verlas de verdad que fluyen dentro del corazon haciendote creer mas lo que crees en ese momento sea tristeza oh felicidad, sea muchas cosas, pero en realidad, se notan mas cuando te sientes triste, oh, en mi caso, solo, ellas dejan en el corazon, unas marca que se borra poco a poco cuando te hacen llorar de creer mas y mas en eso, contemplarlas no basta, mirarlas brillar tampoco, mis ojos son como ellas, brillan con la luz, ese es el momento cuando me doy cuenta que soy una oh uno de ellas, pues cuando las veo me acobijan con las lagrimas que me hacen llorar y que nunca caen, ellas chocan alrededor de mi, hacen que me ahogue con muchos recuerdos pasando por mi mente, recuerdo cuando me sacrificaba, hay entendi el signiicado de esa palabra, por aquella chica, cada vez que me decian, no hagas eso, no te sacrifiques todo el tiempo, pero sabes libro, es mi inocencia, no puedo decir que no cuando me pide ayuda, me han dicho que siempre me ah usado, y aunque fuera, fuera, fuera asi no cambiaria nada en lo absoluto, lo mas triste que me ah pasado es aquella vez que era el a o pasado, el 13 de diciembre, estabamos todos, y yo parecia la mascota de su amo, era inocente, soy inocente, bueno cuando termino el dia, ella se fue, la estube buscando casi toda la tarde, por todo el colegio, para decirle solamente, hasta enero, felices vacaciones, te quiero.. me habia tomado muchisimo tiempo antes para decir solo eso, me tomo mucho tiempo reunir el valor de decirle eso, yo la conozco desde hace muchisimo tiempo, pero aun asi, necesitaba mucho valor para decir esas palabras, si la veia, no fue asi, ellas se fue, no me dijo por lo menos adios, soy su mejor amigo, ella me lo ah dicho, pero se olvido de el ultimo dia del a o que nos veremos, solo queria que me dijera con la mirada hasta luego, pero nisiquiera la vi, ese dia fue triste para mi, para mi valor, para mi, habia practicado desde el mes de noviembre como despedirme, tenia tantos nervios, queria que fuera una linda despedida, no, no, ella se fue, y la busque, decidi irme a mi casa despues que todos en el colegio se habian ido, con la tristeza mas grande, en mi cara, mis manos en los bolsillos, mirando al maldito suelo, y decirme, no vallas a llorar ahora richk, llora cuando tengas la noche y las estrellas... Vaya libro, las estrellas, empiezan a ser mas y mas, yo, yo quisiera estar con ellas, alli quizas pueda llorar al verme desde la tierra y ver mi reflejo y que pueda verme y decirle, no llores, yo estoy solo.. Contigo.

Capitulo 14, una nueva arma, la despedida.

No estoy llorando, esta maldita pero maldita vez no tengo lagrimas para hacerlo, no puedo llorar sangre, mi cuerpo no quiere que muera ahora, mis lagrimas se secaron, creo que paso una sequia de felicidad, y solo, solo hay un sol de color rojo, enrojeciendo lo unico que queda de agua tristeza, quisiera llorar pero no puedo, esto es triste, puedo fingir una sonrisa, me gustaria, pero creo que ya me eh mentido tanto que nisiquiera mentirme y creerme puedo, no tengo ah nadien para contarle mis cosas, no eh tenido a una chica, nunca eh tenido a una chica, es como sentirse tan solo que ni yo mismo me hago compa lia, mi sombra viene cuando hay luz, pero cuando esta a oscuras, se pierde, me abandona, y aunque lo intente miles de veces tratar de levantarme el animo, jamas podre, mi destino, cargar con esto, es mi prueba, es mi realidad, estar solo...

Despierta!, que haces? ya son las 9:66 am! te tenemos una sorpresa, un regalo, un regalazo mejor dicho, por haber sido de mucha ayuda, nuestro cientifico loco como le digo, hizo algo loco para ti!, me dijo ashley que estaba anciosa y alterada por que me levantara y la siguiera, yo en realidad libro, me quede dormido, mientras miraba las estrellas, ademas, desperte muy tarde, no podia creerlo, creo que fue el cansancio, sabes algo que eh notado, comida?, yo no eh comido desde hace dias, richard! vamos a ver parate!, tu regalo, es muy, muy, muy fantastico!, me dijo ashley otra vez, que de inmediato me halo del brazo derecho, llevandome hacia el laboratorio... Corrimos adentro del laboratorio, por lo menos haci puede llamarse, llegamos, alli estaba charlene y uno de sus compa eros llamado elegu... El cientifico loco me dijo, oye chico, ten!, usa esta arma con mucha sabiduria y cuidado ,en tu viaje, te sera muy util, creeme, si vez a superhuman como les llamas, oh los blackdog, con esto te sera facil matarlo, y defenderte, claro, matarlos si es necesario. Suerte richard, ojala encuentres lo que estas buscando, algun dia... Bueno libro, no se que es esto, no tiene un nombre, me esto me asusta y me gusta mucho, es como una daga sujeta a una cuerda muy elastica y fuerte, envuelta en una lamina de platino, que se ajusta a uno de mis antebrazos, sea el izquierdo oh el derecho, intentare dibujarla, la llamare,.. LA LONG-NAVAJE, que peculiar y original nombre...

Oye no me agradezcas, o y toma, tendra nueva municion, ten 2 revolver, un cuchillo largo, 3 navajas, tus otras armas las reemplazamos por estas, estas estan mas nuevas, ademas, es inoxidable, bueno suerte en tu viaje richk... No te olvidare, ah no ser... No mentira es broma, no creo que te olvide tan facil, en fin, suerte, suerte en tu viaje richk, me dijo ashley...

Cuidate mucho, se que no permitiras tan facilmente que te hagan da o, tu eres fuer... Interrumpio charlene ah ashley, que fuerte va a ser el? jajaja mentira, no creo que te hagan da o, al menos facilmente, ademas, tienes una nueva arma, y mejoradas.. ashley, si es verdad, ademas si te hacen da o, no te pasara nada, cuidate, si cuidate muchisimo, esta de mas que te digamos eso pero, igual, queremos, charlene y yo, ojala, volverte a ver, algun dia...Richk.

Capitulo 15 Adios ciudad, fin de la historia..?

Bueno libro aqui estamos, tu y yo, contra el tiempo oh la muerte, una de 2, dios no esta aqui, bueno en realidad solo yo por que tu eres un libro, en donde plasmo en el momento adecuado, todo lo que siento, en realidad siempre eh estado solo, en varios sentidos, bueno ahora si me enfrento a mi soledad, mientras camino por esta calle, la ultima calle hacia la salida de la ciudad, hay una gran mancha en el suelo de color blanca, es cal,es pintura para marcar la calle, camino y pienso por esta calle llena de edificios caidos y autos sin usar, valla, como pudo una simple explocion causar esto? lo mas probable es que hubo otras cosas y ocacionaron mas esto, sigo pensando, donde voy a dormir? tengo mi mochila, tengo agua, frituras, bebidas, armas, estoy muy bien equipado para sobrevivir un mes mas oh menos, lo mejor sera no tomar un plan y acuar mediante la situacion, pero si tener el plan de no perder el primer caso, la calma, y se como no perderla, ya se como tengo y debo cuidarme aqui, si aqui va ah empezar mi viaje, aqui pondre a prueba, mi soledad...Ok, okey, todo parece ir muy bien, son las 3:15 pm, eh caminado una hora, eh notado al ambiente muy triste y solitario, como de costumbre, no eh visto ni a una persona, ni a un superhuman, ni un blackdog, ni nada mutado oh extra o, que habra pasado?...  
Solo noto a mi sombra que esta siguiendome el paso, no estara conmigo mucho tiempo asi que... PERO! jaj no puedo creer lo que veo, ya me hacia muy extra o no verlos, mira nada mas cuantos hay, libro hay como 30 oh mas superhuman, montandose uno sobre otro tratando de hacer una escalera, y poder saltar, ese muro de 5 metros mas oh menos, vaya eso si es grave, voy a guardarte libro, regresare por donde vine, lo hago por si pasa algo, no voy a luchar con ellos, mientras camino por otro lado, me surge la idea, no, no voy a luchar con ellos, aunque me gustaria usar mi nueva arma pero no.. pero no, oh decidi escribir, no tengo donde mas plasmar la idea, si no tu lib...  
MALDICION! esos son? blackdog?! rayos, son muchos!, mas de 10 es seguro, me habran olfateado? no creo.. bueno estan ellos jugando, oh al menos eso creo, bueno no tengo salida y estos malditos muros estan altos!, de nada me sirve, que hago?!, bueno are algo loco, a mi frente estan ellos!, hacia la derecha, la calle por donde vine, y a la izquierda... AH, SI CLARO!, POR SUPUESTO!, debi irme por hay!, y que demonios hago aqui? !, no lo se, debe ser por que venia pensando, bueno voy a correr hacia la izquierda, y si me siguen, buscar un lugar donde brincar, y escapar de ellos, y si no hay, pues me tocara improvisar!, aqui voy, ah correr!... Corri muy rapido y apenas di mi primer paso unos ya me habian visto!, estoy corriendo y ya todos me siguen, joder... Oh pero que bien! hay una caja, y si salto hacia arriba con fuerza y agilidad, lograre subir a esa casa, corro rapido pero unos de ellos empiezan a ir mas rapido, maldicion!, no voy a poder, me han acorralado, uno esta a mi derecha, y el otro a mi izquierda, los demas a mi frente, detras de mi esta una pared alta. Ahora que hago? de pronto 2 blackdog de el frente se avalanzaron hacia mi, yo me aparte y se golpearon muy fuerte de la pared, han quedado heridos, esa pared es muy fuerte, de concreto, pero aun no estoy a salvo, quedan algunos... quedan 6... creo que es hora de usar mi arma de fuego, saco mi pistola, y de inmediato me rugieron muy fuerte todos, yo apunte al craneo de uno y sin dudarlo le dispare, es sencillo, lo mate, los otros blackdog creo que se asustaron, creo que al ver a la victima muerta, yo aun tiemblo por haberlo matado, por el disparo claro, pero debia hacerlo, era yo oh ellos, y yo tengo una meta, ellos solo quieren matar y matar, reproducirse y seguir matando.. claro, es de costumbre esto, los disparon.. Los superhuman estan aqui, no voy a gastar balas, son 3 superhuman, ashley pudo con 4 y creo que 6 ella sola, charlene se cargo a 3 sola tambien, y moke sin experiencia mato a 2 aunque salio herido, yo creo que puedo.. Haber son 3 superhuman, un chico y 2 chicas, los 3 parecen de 19 a os, tal parece que son del clan cookies, tienen el emblema en sus chaketas... Sus ojos estan amarillos y su pupila negra, muestran sus dientes y le sale espuma, que asco, que rayos les pasa? como pueden estar vivos y hacer eso? noto que empiezan a apretar sus manos bien fuertes, intentan gritar, pero no pueden, empiezan a correr.. hacia mi, los 3... No dudare en usar mi nueva arma de mano, la activo halando la cuerda, y rapidamente sale una navaja, corro tambien hacia ellos, se detienen, el chico sigue hacia mi.. el chico me intenta golpear, yo esquivo su golpe con dificultad, no se como lo esquive, fue rapido, me sorprende esquivar eso... uso mi cuchillo y se lo clavo en su garganta, su sangre es mas roja de lo normal, el me ve, pero da pasos atras, aun esta de pie pero viendome con ganas de matarme, intenta avalansarse sobre mi pero al caminar se cae, que bien, lo logre... donde estan las otras chicas? las superhuman, no las veo, se fueron.. Bueno, no me importa, solo estare alerta, salve mi vida, y es lo que importa.. Ahora solo seguire el camino oh calle, el sol se esta ocultando, son las 5:00 pm de la tarde, hay nubes negras y grises, y el unico lugar despejado donde solo hay un rayo de luz, ese, ese es el sol, ese rayo que te da esparenza de no bajar los brazos, ademas me hace pensar que el siempre estara brillando hay para todos, sean buenos oh malos, les da luz para ver en el dia todo lo que sucede en su vista, asi me siento, pero en un sentido feliz, quisa este loco oh demente, pero en este mudno, estare lo suficiente?, libro, no te miento, hablo solo mientras camino y te escribo, debo segui ese camino, hacia mi destino, ya sali, bien, solo queda ir a dar vuelta adelante, y hay estara, soledad de mis dias y mis noches, por fin nos vemos, oh te siento, me hace sentir mal, pero bien, ojala. Algun dia... Vuelva... Ah...Casa.

Mi vida de libro a diario, chapter 2.

Mi vida de libro a diario, resumen.. Chapter 2. Empieza la vida nueva.  
En este lugar... Donde una explosion todo lo puede cambiar, una lucha que hay que ganarla a como de lugar, sin importar nada, sin importarlo todo, ahora es cuando debo convertirme en lo que no esperaba, debo aprender quien soy, debo tener en mente que si muero es el fin del juego, ahora estoy solo, y nadie mas que yo solo, mis amigos y mis compa eros han seguido su camino yo debo de seguir el mio, ahora no todo es como antes, ahora es peor, si antes te sentias solo, esta vez estas solo.. Los blackdog, los superhuman, eran los menos esperados, los temibles que nacieron de dios si es que acaso existe sabe donde, ahora los inthuman, los gatgre y psicohuman son mil veces peores que estos.. Ahora hay una forma de volverme mas fuerte y es entrenando, y alterando mis sentidos, permitiendome asi, habilidades unicas, para jugar por completo, este maldito destino.  
Los sucesos cambian, las personas matan, nada es igual, nunca fue igual, solo puedo escapar de todo esto y es teniendo con mi propio sue o de mantenerme vivo, pues hasta de caer en un hueco y que tu cabeza caiga al suelo, puedes morir de un derrame, incluso de un infarto, si te atacan los temores que tienes por dentro, ahora mi objetivo es llegar a la capital, encontrar lo que busco, y luego improvisar, como vivir en este mundo, que ahora no es nuestro mundo, no hay nada peor que saber que el destino que tienes con lleva a la posible muerte, en el camino, pero no hay nada igual a la curiosidad, de saber mantenerse con vida, respirando a cada palpito, esta nueva vida, que acabo de tener, y que empiezo a defender, soy richk, este es libro R, y esto espero, no sea, mi ultimo respiro.

Capitulo 1 Saliendo de la ciudad, la soledad me acompa a, una sonrisa, la deseo. la noche mi amiga.  
Hola libro, son las 8:02pm y no tengo ni la mas remota idea de porque no se me ocurrio traer una linterna oh un cargador, la linterna de mi telefono tiene mucha carga pero no durara por mucho, bueno ya sali de la ciudad, solo tengo a mi frente la carretera recta y destruida, veo sangre y carros con sus alarmas sonando, igual a la espera de que alquien valla a apagarlas, igual que alguien se agote hasta que... Mejor sigo caminando, se hace cada vez mas tarde, la noche cayendo lentamente que la vista se empieza a notar cansada, no nos damos cuenta cuando la oscuridad, nos abraza pero eso no es lo malo, la oscuridad se esconde de la luz, por que no puede por mas que lo intente ser feliz con ella, asi que solo sale en las noches, para nosotros poder ver esfuerzos caer y compararlos con los nuestros, que llora mas con la oscuridad... Al menos asi veo las cosas, cada vez es como un piano siendo tocado con hermosas notas y melodias que poco a poco llegan tocando la puerta del corazon, solo para tocar y bailar sin parar, los dedos del pianista estan sangrando, no pueden mas, el no llora, solo hace la melodia mas triste y sin ver hacia adelante el piano, baja solo la mirada, el puede cambiar el ritmo, pero no es el quien toca en realidad, el alma olvidada con sus recuerdos a poco a poco, suda sin parar, no quiere hacer mas, solo sigue, no tiene expresion facial, esta solo, con la melodia que emerge de su corazon, lentamente se apaga la luz de su alma, ya no tiene razon, esta muriendo de la manera mas triste, nadien puede verlo pero el se ve haci mismo llorando por dentro, las notas sonar como vidrio caer, al vacio de la nada, se ve tan lleno, adios pianista, ah muerto... No tengo sue o libro, eh caminado 36 minutos, ya van hacer las 9 de la noche, vaya esto me empieza a dar miedo, esta tan oscuro... No hay estrella en esta noche tan oscura, no hay nubes, oh, alli esta la luna. la unica luz que.. se empieza a ir, una nube grande me quita su brillar, bueno, seguire... 9:19pm, que paso aqui? hay cadaveres en forma de fortaleza, voy a ir con cuidado, me volteo a la derecha y veo arboles y basura, no ire por la carretera, esta sospechoza, camino entre arbustos y enciendo la linterna de mi telefono, pero... cuando la enciendo y apunto hacia adelante, un superhuman, intenta morderme, solo me raju o el brazo, doy pasos atras, aun mantengo mi sigilo entre las sombras, y tropiezo con una piedra, golpee mi cabeza contra el pavimento del suelo, el superhuman va a donde estoy y le apunto con mi long-navaje, le apunto a la cabeza, solo debo apretar la cuerda y la mato, era una superhuman, pero... de pronto... la superhuman empieza a retroceder y me hace se as, intentando decirme que no la mate, yo quedo con cara de si, entiendo, y bajo mi long-navaje, al hacerlo se acerca a mi, paece una chica de 19 a os mas oh menos, con pelo largo sucio y un tapabocas, no puedo diferencias los ojos, son como morados pero grises si te le quedas viendo, se acerca a donde estoy y me ve fijamente...De pronto empieza a mover su mano tratando de se alas algo, yo veo que no tengo miedo, no lo se libro, no me da miedo, veo a donde se ala y veo...No...Nno.. No puedo creerlo, son personas como?, yo volteo a verla y me da una hoja, la leo y dice: Hola oye no se si se ha dado cuenta que algo pasa en este mundo, pero sobre todas las cosas, NO DISPARE!, yo soy una precursora de evitar esta pandemia, no puedo hablar, si es cierto, soy una de ellos, pero no soy como creen, eh aprendido a manejar la enfermedad para bien, y eh descubierto que es una droga lo que tienen los zombies'' como dicen, en realidad es una droga tipo LCD oh hipersispirona, esta droga la usan para los deportistas y en otras diciplinas como gimnacia y peleas, pero se ha alterado la dosis, haciendola mas potente y ahora es usada en militares, y para resumir esto, es una droga que esta de por vida, al entrar en el adn quedara para siempre, lo bueno de esto es ver milveces mejor, escuchar a mucha distancia, se agudizan los sentidos, los otros 3 sentidos se desconoces sus habilidades, aumenta la fuerza, las desventajas, todo lo que hagas, un dolor terrible en lo que se haga, por favor no me mate, estoy aqui ayudando a los sobrevivientes, graicas, oh no puedo hablar pues mis cuerdas vocales han desaparecido, crename!, no es facil esto!, POR FAVOR!.  
Yo le digo a ella, no, no, no te voy a matar, al menos si no intentas matarme, le pregunto, como te llamas?, oh rayos, lo siento, olvide que no puedes hablar, lo lamento... ella saca un papel mas que decia, me llamo, mahyem, despues de eso, me entrego 3 bebidas de un bolso que estaba en el suelo, y junto con eso, otro papel que decia: .. por favor se lo pido, quien lea esto, estas 3 bebidas sirven para alterar la vista, el oido y la fuerza agilidad y reflejos, la de color naranja es de la vista, de de color negro, el oido, la de azul la fuerza agilidad y reflejos, si bebe las 3 no pasa nada, al igual si bebe una, despues que la beba durara el efecto 96 horas, 4 dias, despues que el efecto pase debe dormir 2 horas para evitar efectos secundarios.. le entrego esto para que porfavor! me ayude matar a los nohumanos, asi denominados, ellos son muy inteligentes y fuertes, no razonan, yo eh intentado de muchas formas pero es imposible para mi, si sale de aqui al caminar 26 metros debe cruzar a la izquierda y hay estan, ayudeme por favor, se lo ruego!, para asi irme con los sobrevivientes.. por favor,.. Bueno libro parece ser cierto lo que dice, sabes creo que... No... debo estar loco...pero quien no lo esta en esta situacion!? bueno.. le dije a la superhuman, esta bien, te ayudare, hare lo que pueda, a mi alcanze.. me voy de nuevo por la oscuridad mirando hacia atras a cada segundo, por si acaso intenta hacer algo, pero no hace nada, solo se queda alli... Ya eh caminado lo suficiente creo que 28 metros, volteo a mi derecha y no hay nada, volteo a mi izquierda, era verdad, hay esta, hay una refineria oh galpon peque o, estoy en la puerta, guardo las bebidas en mi mochila..., que estoy haciendo? me pregunte, y dije NO!, yo me largo, no voy a ayudar, de igual manera va a morir, para que me preocupo!? me doy vuelta y camino hacia la calle de nuevo, de pronto un silbido de los arboles sale y 


End file.
